


Only Hurt the Ones You Love

by HookisHot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookisHot/pseuds/HookisHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Can he be saved in time or will he hurt those he loves? </p><p>Canon Divergence from 4x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Can he be saved in time?

This was it. The end. The final day of Captain Killian Jones. The last magical person sucked into the hat meant he had completed his task. Maleficent had been a difficult one, even in her phantom state the magic she contained was more than enough. Taking the elevator from the crypt back to the library, he knew what was coming. The Crocodile had taunted him with this information, whispering in every detail how his now bright, glowing red heart would be crushed before him. That the last thing he would see would be the Imp's eyes staring straight into his very soul.

Killian walked down the street as one condemned, the sun was rising over the unsuspecting town. He wouldn't even get to see his Swan again, see the way her whole face light up as she smiled, her voice like an angels chorus, the spark he felt from the most innocent of touches and her lips, her kiss, like coming home after a life time away, soft as silk and more precious than the finest gems. He would get no last kiss. Granted, since the Imp had taken his heart three days ago he had kissed her like it was his last at every opportunity, (parents be dammed). It ate away at him inside that he had lied to her, that he was doing the one thing she was so afraid of.  _I can't lose you too._ And Henry, Gods Henry. He would never want to replace Bae as his father but they had also become close, he was a natural sailor just like his dad had been. He looked so much like Milah, it was hard to believe how a boy so pure could be related to such an evil man.

Since that fateful evening he had thought of every single bloody way he could get around the command forced upon him.

_'_ _You are forbidden to inform anyone of our business together. You are forbidden to try to inform anyone that I have taken your heart, that your heart has been taken or that anything is out of the ordinary. You are to carry on as normal and keep Miss Swan off my trail without arising_ _suspicion_ _. Also you are to inform me if anyone suspects me of any illicit activities.'_

The Crocodile had been very thorough, seems years of making deals had taught him how to cover all of his bases. Standing by the door of the Pawn shop, Killian took a deep breath and opened, the bell alerting of his arrival.

'Ah, Captain, I see your task is complete.' The evil glint in the man's eyes shook Killian to his core but he stood his ground. This man was not done with him yet. 'I trust that our dear witch didn't put up too much of a fight.'

'Well it would appear that she did indeed fall for my dashing charm, now just get on with it, I will be your puppet no longer.' He spoke, spitting out the last words.

Moving out from behind the counter, Mr Gold stood with both hands perched on his cane, clenching his fists around the pommel, he stood in front of him, smirking. 'So eager to die Captain. Why? When you have so much to live for.' Killian growled, the low blow hit him hard. He knew this would not be it. The man would want to crush him mentally before crushing him physically. With a small flick of the wrist the box under Killian's arm appeared on the counter behind along with a small black box.

'You know what this is don't you. You can feel it's pull, wanting to be complete.' Killian knew full well what was in the box. He kept his eye's on the Crocodile, who looked more and more like his Enchanted Forest counterpart with every passing moment. Mr Gold moved to Killian, circling his pray. He would not show fear to this man, this thing would not spark a rise out of him.

'As you well know, the ribbons attached to the Ice Princess and your dear love have given the Queen access to their power.' Still circling, the man voice was far too happy to give Killian any comfort that he was done with his Swan. 'Thus her powers now present me with a problem I wish to solve. Or should I say I wish you to solve.'

'What do you want?' Dread filled Killian's every bone.

'I do so wish to kill you now and end your miserable life but I could not pass on this fortuitous opportunity.' Another flick of the wrist and the heart was in his hand, nails slightly digging in causing Killian to wince and hitch his breath in pain but he remained standing, refusing to give the man the satisfaction. Lifting the heart to his face he spoke in a very calm but malicious manner. 'You will spent this, the last day of your long meddling life, knowing that when the sunsets you will take your love, Miss Swan, down into town. Give her one last kiss under the clock tower.' Killian knew what was coming next. Knowing the time of his death made it worse, knowing he had only hours left. Mr Gold stood right in front of him and stared deep into his eye's. 'And sink your Hook into her heart.'

'No-'

'Ah, Ah, Ah Captain. No more words from you. For once in your life you will keep your thoughts to yourself. Oh I have looked forward to this, dearie. What could be better than your last thoughts and actions be the murder of the woman you love.' Killian's blood boiled. How could the man do this to him. Well he knew how, but even for this... this... well this creature, it was low.

'Off with you now Captain.' Turning his back and returning behind the counter. Even with the limp there looked to be a spring in his step. 'I have to prepare for this evenings festivities. Have a nice day. Oh and if you think you can take your own life to stop MY plans that will not work. I forbid it.' The heart disappeared in a cloud of maroon smoke along with the box it came in.

Killian turned to leave, fighting to hold back tears that were forming in his eye's, they would fall soon enough. The Crocodile wanted to break him and he had succeeded. Killian tried to form words to plead for her life, to trade anything not to do what had been commanded but only silence left his mouth. Defeat showing in his shoulders he left the shop and turned to the docks but only made it as far as the nearest ally before slumping against the wall holding his head in his hands. The man had won and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Unbeknown to Killian someone had seen him leave the shop and watched him fall and how suspicion that looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you all liked it.
> 
> Reviews and Kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Gold has told him that it is his last day and at sunset he will have to kill Emma using his hook.

_Three days ago_

'And don't you underestimate mine!'

Ingrid walked over to her mirror raising her hand, feeling the new power flowing through her. Feeding it out, the mirror smashed into thousands of pieces floating in a dark cloud emanating from the centre. The cloud rushed out of the cave, rising up into the sky. As the last shards left her lair, the Queen fell to her knee's, almost passing out. The magic was not yet enough, it needed time to build, to grow, so it could encompass the entire town. Slamming her hand on to the ice-covered ground she shouted out in frustration. Rumple may have been right for now but given time, two maybe three days, she would have enough to achieve her goal.

* * *

_Two days ago_

Emma, David, Snow, (Belle had offered to take care of Neal), Elsa, Regina and Robin stood in the Sheriff's station surrounded by books from Regina's vault. They had already spent the entire morning scouring the books for any help to stop and break this spell or at least a way to slow it down to give them more time. The cloud had almost doubled in size over night. Even though the spell had yet to take place, the effects had started to seep through the town's people, just a few minor skirmishes between old rivals for now, mind Leroy acted no differently.

'This is useless.' Emma slammed the book she had been reading down on the desk in her office causing a few others perched on the corner to fall to the floor. 'We should be out there trying to find Miss Dairy Queen 1982 and forcing her to stop this.'

'Don't fret Mi'lady, we'll get through this.' Robin placed his hand on her shoulder but looked up catching Regina's eye's, causing her to smile, hiding it with her hair flushing slightly.

'Who's making eyes now.' Emma muttered under her breath, glaring out towards the ex-evil queen.

Turning towards her daughter, Snow spoke with the reverence only a mother can give. 'Remember Emma, we need to have hope. Hope is a ver-'

'Very powerful thing mom, I know. Can't you just give it a rest already with the hope, happy endings and all that crap. It's making me sick.' The tone of her voice oozed with a vindictive bitterness she had not shown since leaving foster care.

'Emma!'

'Dad no I have enough. We are not in fairy tale land, this is not a tale from a book where love conquers all.' Slamming her fist into a near by filing cabinet causing the bottom draw to open and the files to fly into the air, shocking her out of the growing hatred boiling inside her. The room felt into an uncomfortable silence. Emma kept her head down. Looking at their faces might not help the current situation. She had to keep her emotion in check. She would not be played with by the Queen again. Emma could hear people shuffling behind her and the sound of a door opening and closing.

'Sorry.' Shaking her head. 'I-I don't know what came over me.' Leaning against the wall, she lifted her hands to her face rubbing her temples to relieve some emotion pressure.

Regina, Robin and Snow started to pick up the fallen files and placed them on the near by desk as Elsa sat down next to her creating a small amount of ice for her hand. Emma winced slightly as it was applied.

'Thank you.'

'Don't worry.' Looking into her eyes, Emma could see the concern etched in her face. She was the only one who understood the loss of control she was going through. Sitting in silence for a moment, the only sounds coming from the others returning their interest in the magic volumes. Snow looked over giving her the eye, checking she was ok. She moved her head back leaning it on the wall behind. 'I just feel so helpless sometimes. I finally have some sort of control over this and I can't do anything to stop what happening.'

'Emma, if there is one thing I have learnt about this town, about your family, it's that you, all of you, really don't like to give up.' This gave a small but genuine smile to Emma's face, recalling the words David spoke the night they had brought her back to the loft.

David strode back in the room with a book in his hand. 'I think we might be coming at this from the wrong angle.' Putting the it down on the desk.

'The Snow Queen, really Charming.' Regina spoke with an almost condescending tone. 'Next you will be telling me that Lord Voldemort is really behind all this.'

'Hey, we just all need to calm down.' Robin placed his hand on Regina's shoulder. 'We can't let this get the better of us.'

'Robin's right. I pulled this book from the library earlier for Henry. Although this world may have a few of our stories wrong, some more than others.' Remembering Neverland and how wrong this world had been about that. 'All of these stories have some basic truths hidden within them. David remembers reading them as a child.' Elsa gave David a confused face as Snow whispered  _'Cursed David.' 'Oh right.'_

'In the story Kai gets a shard of ice glass in his eye causing him to see nothing good in the world making him cruel and destructive. There was something about 3 kisses-' picking the book back up and flicking through the pages finding the one he wanted. '-and in the end Gerda frees him with the power of love, her tears melt his heart and burn the ice shard from his eye's breaking the spell.'

'We already know that Love will thaw but that will only help those who have love. What do we do with those who don't, we can't leave them to perish.' Snow stepped forward, worry for her subjects clearly evident.

'As much as I hate to admit it, you maybe onto something.' Regina words trailed off as she became lost in thoughts. 'Need to go back to my vault, Miss Swan can you pick up Henry from school.'

'Killian's got it, he promised to take him sailing again, plus I thought this might run a little long than planned. It'll keep him out of trouble.' (Keep them both out of trouble). Grabbing her bag, Regina and Robin disappeared without another word.

* * *

Later that evening when Henry came home, Emma could tell that something was up. She couldn't quite work out what it was but there was something there. Turning to face her son head on, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Killian hadn't come up with him to say hi. She had not seen him since the manor, only speaking to him on the phone to make arrangements for Henry. Even in this small amount of time apart she missed him, the constant innuendos but also his tender side, the soft moments when his walls fell for her. It was not like him to miss a Snow Queen meeting but he had  _'_ _other things to do'._  Spoken with his usually flirty lilt.

'Hey kid, what's up?' She placed her hand on his shoulder as he sat next to her by the kitchen counter.

Looking around the room for signs of others in the loft he spoke up. 'Where are Grams and Grandpa?'

'Picking up Neal from Belle's, now spill it!' Emma had spent enough time to know when Henry had another operation planned. He always made a face not unlike his father would make when coming up with the next heist.

'Ok, I'll tell you but you have to stay calm and not freak out.' He took a deep breath. 'Ithinksomethingiswrongwithkillian.' Stumbling over his words, clamping his eye's shut. Only opening one after a short amount of time look to her for what her reaction would be.

'What!' Utterly shocked. He could not have said what she thought he said.

Another deep breath. 'I think something is majorly wrong with Killian.'

_Killian and Henry had been a mile out at sea for about an hour. The Captain had put his first mate through his paces, testing him on everything from knots to naming the parts of a ship, even those not present on the small vessel that they had borrowed. Killian wanted to give him a full sea-fairing education. He knew that he was a smart kid, Killian had often commented that he was much like his father at this age. They spent the rest of the time regaling and listening to stories about Neal's time aboard the Jolly._

_'Haa, It took him almost a month to find his sea legs lad.' Chuckling to himself but his smile didn't reach his eye's. 'Which is why your mother insists on wearing this luminous life saving contraption.' Again smiling and turning to look him. Henry putting his lack of a true smile down to the whole complicated family tree thing. He knew that Killian had cared for his father like his own son, that much was plain. His face at the funeral spoke more than any words could, but then again, maybe not. He didn't have his mothers superpower but he knew the Captain enough to read into him, to see something was eating at him that the others had not spotted. Getting up to get a drink from below deck, he lost his footing and fell backwards._

_'Killian!'_

_Henry tried to grab on to anything to stop himself from falling into the sea. Just when he thought that he would be spending the rest of the afternoon in wet, damp clothing, 'Henry,' Killian caught him by the arm, careful not to us his hook, pulling him back aboard. He landed on top of the Captain, his head resting on his chest, the man obviously shocked by what could have happened. There was no heart beat. No, he must be wrong. Taking Henry's face in his hand, Killian croaked out._

_'Gods lad.' Standing Henry up and wrapping him tightly in a hug. ' Your mother, both your mothers would make me chum if I should bring you back in any other state than ship shape.'_

_While pulled against his chest, Henry could hear nothing, confirming his suspicions and hiding his shock at the loss of his heart with the shock of almost falling into the sea._

_'Do... do you think you could take... take me home?' Killian's face fell. 'I just want to get back on dry land and... and er...see my mom.' Henry knew he would be hurting the Captain in the short-term but after what had happened with Graham, or suspected happened with Graham he couldn't give the game away._

_'Of course lad, get yourself below deck and settle your nerves.' He could tell that Killian thought he had spooked him and let him down. If he only knew._

Thousands of thoughts ran though Emma's head, most too quick to acknowledge. Flashes of Graham dying in her arms, Neal telling her to find her Tallahassee, Killian standing in the middle of the road staring into her eye's.  _'If there is one thing I'm good at, it's surviving.'_

'I've got to go and talk to him.' Breathing fast, panic filling her from head to toe. The same fear she had felt seeing Henry being taken through the portal to Neverland. 'I... I... I have to... I should... I need to.' Grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair and stumbling to the door. Henry shouted at her. He had only every done this once and even then he didn't have his memories.

'Mom you can't do this. If you talk to him, who ever has his heart will know that we know that he doesn't have his and that could be bad for...' Unable to finish the last words. He didn't have to. Emma knew what he meant. He ran to her wrapping himself around her, part in a hug and part in not allowing her to leave. 'Bad for us.' Adding the last words in an almost broken sob.

'I have to do something Henry. We can't just-'

'I know mom, but we have to be clever about this.' Looking into her son's eyes, Emma could see that the damm pirate had become a large part of his life, just as much as he had her own. They had both known loss, both felt its pain. 'I have an idea.'

'What are you on about Kid?' Remembering the look he had on his face when he entered the loft. Emma was loosing it inside. So many emotions, anger at Killian for being so stupid, his hand had come with a steep price it seemed, but he would never give up his heart willingly, so there had to be more to this. She felt overwhelming hate towards the man who did this to him. Oh she had a good idea who did this, the Crocodile had his heart. The lights in the flat started to flicker, her breath heavy rushing from her nose. Trying with all her strength to keep her magic under control. 'Are.. are you sure?'

'Yes mom, I'm sure, let Operation Codfish commence.' A slight smile fell on both their faces at the choice of code name.

'Ok kid, what's the plan?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must admit I don't know much about the non-once Snow Queen story so if I have anything wrong sorry.
> 
> Reviews and kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Gold has told him that it is his last day and at sunset he will have to kill Emma using his hook. Henry had figured out that Killian is missing his Heart and started Operation Codfish.

'Ok kid, what's the plan?'

'Well, we have a few things to work out first.' Henry eye's glinted with a smile only a mischievous child would have. He lifted his bag up on to the counter, pulling out a large old style, maroon leather-bound book with brass trim and lock. 'I borrowed this from my mom's before I came here, when she was pulling them out of her vault for your Snow Queen problem.'

'Borrowed?' Looking at her son, Emma doubted Regina would have willingly given Henry a book of magic without a magical adult present and she still doubted it even then. Seeing his face, he definitely had spent too much time with her pirate as his eyebrows had done a very Killian-esk wiggle while speaking that particular word. No. She couldn't think about him like that now. It was too painful. She needed to concentrate, to pull away from her emotions. The anger inside her was building again and she refused to lash out at Henry. Not only does she have this problem to deal with, she still has the Dairy Queen and her spell to contend with.

'Yeahh,' blushing slightly, 'but with every intention of bringing it back. We need to know who has his heart and where it is being kept and we have to be sneaky.'

'I think I have a good idea who has his heart kid. Your Grandfather will never let what Killian did go, you know that.' The man had changed so much in the 300 or so years, both of them had, or so she thought. Henry looked so upset at her words. She knew that other than herself and Killian, Mr. Gold was the only one who knew about his father and what he was like as a child. Hell, he had even given him a job at the shop.

'I know that but I have to believe that there is still some good in him. He gave his life to try to save me. I don't think he would hurt me.' His voice was thick with conflict. 'I am the only blood family he has left, that has to count for something.' Emma took him in her arms and gave him a hug. Sitting in silence for a moment, she thought it best to push on.

'So. I still don't understand why you think the book will help.' Taking a closer look at it she could a faint outline and gold lettering down the spine. They had become so faded that the words were difficult to make out.

'I have been trying to open the lock but I can't see a key hole or a button to open it with.' He lifted the book up so the cover faced him. Catching the light, the words on the front become clear;  _Standard Potions and Magical Objects,_ as he moved it from side to side, looking for a catch or clasp. Emma raised her hand and began to run her finger over the lettering. As she felt the book with the barest of touches the lock in the middle popped open and seemed to let out a sigh of its own.

'Cool!'

'Henry, get back while I open it.' Not willing to take any chances with her child.

'No way, too cool.' Opening it before she could stop him. It slammed down on the counter-top falling so it was spilt in half. Turning to her son pulling him so he stood behind her.

'Henry.' Putting her hands on either side of his face. 'If we're going to do this we do it my way and you have to do what I say, no questions and no exceptions. Understood!' Emma gave her best no wiggle room, firm mother voice.

'Ok,' shrugging out of her hands, 'but it is still cool.' He turned back and moved back to the book, looking back to make sure he could look at it further without being reprimanded.

'So what do you think will help us find his heart. There has to be a reason you-' Emma didn't get chance to finish her sentence as the pages of the book began to turn of their own accord.

'Seriously Wicked.'

'Wicked! Really kid, poor choice of words.' The battle with Zelena still fresh in her memory. This only made her think of Killian again, the curse upon him, wet, laying on the ground looking de-.  _NO._  The lights in the loft began to flicker again. Taking a deep breath she pulled herself together.  _Get it together, Concentrate._

The pages were old and looked to be made of parchment rather than paper. They settled down and sighed again.  _Creepy._ They both peered down at the pages it had rested on. Both pages were on the locator spell that had been used a few times in the town. She vaguely remembered David talking about the time he had found Jefferson while they were stuck in the Enchanted forest. Killian's face again flashed before her eyes, burning into her soul.  _Have I told you a lie._ Fighting back the tears, she hoped that Henry didn't notice, if he did he didn't let on. He was reading down the page careful not to touch while running his finger along it.

'I don't see how that is going to help, we don't need to find Killian, we need to find his heart.' Starting to read the script on the page herself. Most just seemed to be ingredients and a method to make the concoction. It looked very complicated. Not something she would be able to do by herself and they needed to keep this between them, for now. Too many people might let the cat out of the bag.

Just before she turned away to try to control the loss that was again building, she noticed a small annotation in a different script coming into focus at the bottom of the left hand page under a drawing of a blue potion vial.

' _Be warned that if the subject of this potion is not in possession of their heart or is under the control of a master, such as being branded or subject to another potion or spell, then you will be shown where that item is or their master respectfully.'_

'That's it kid. We can us it to prove where his heart is. We just need to make some more of that potion. This might be more than I am capable of.' She looked down the page again, taking more interest in the words this time around, resigned to the fact that they would have to ask for Regina for help. That would be a conversation to look forward to.  _Not._

'Actually, mom made a batch a few days ago when,' his voice dropped a bit, 'when we were trying to find you.' Sounds by the front door alerted them that the rest of the charming family had returned. 'Look, I'll go back to my mom's tonight and see if I can  _borrow'_ there was the eyebrow again, 'some of the potion and we'll meet at Granny's for breakfast at the usual time and we can work out the rest.' He made a move to put the book back in his bag to hide it but Emma flicked her wrist and moved it to her bedroom. 'Don't worry mom, this will all be ok. I believe in you.' Before turning and running out the door he moved to her ear. 'Remember to bring something of Killian's.' Rushing out the door. 'Bye,' shouting before anyone could ask anything.

'Goodnight Kid.' Emma shouted back.

'What's gotten into him?' Came David's obviously sleepy voice.

'He is going to stay at Regina's tonight.' Looking down at her now cold hot chocolate. 'Can't take another night of no sleep, what with the baby and all. Emma bent down and ran her finger over her brothers face. It wasn't a lie, spending every two hours waking to a crying baby had taken a lot out of all of them.

Later that night, while getting into bed, Emma pulled the book off her bedside table and started to flick through the pages merely out of interest, hoping to find anything to help with either problem. If it had been another time, Emma would have found the book fascinating, marvelling at all the information inside. There were so many magical items in the worlds, she was astounded that they were considered rare at all. Enchanted trees, much like the one that brought her to this land. Excalibur, a magic resistant sword that gave the true owner the right to rule. A Magic hat with no known name, it collect magic from magical beings and look an awful lot like one from a really old Disney film. The Pearl of the deep, an enchanted pearl that gave the own control of the sea along with a few other nasty side effects. While moving through the pages not even reading any more she landed on a page about enchanted hearts.

_'Enchanted Hearts: Any heart that has been removed by magic becomes instantly enchanted. The one who has said heart in their possession becomes the master of it and controls the individuals actions and is privy to their deepest thoughts.'_

The tears she had so desperately been holding back all evening fell. Once they had started, they were difficult to stop. Emma allowed herself to break this once. She knew she would have to be strong for him now. He had done so much for her already. He had saved or help save so many people in her family, David, Henry, Neal. She would not let him down, not now.

Blinking back the tears, regaining control she looked back down at the book, rubbing her face. Just as before, a faint annotated script appeared written along the side of the page starting at the top corner and running around the edge of the worn parchment.

_'Although unproven, it is theorized that if a removed heart belongs to another and the connection between said persons is strong enough, control can be broken. Not completely, but enough to give the afflicted moments of clarity.'_

Emma's chest swelled with unbridled hope and crushing fear. Reaching out to the draw in her bedside table, she pulled out a long strip of black fabric. Even in New York she could not bring herself to get rid of the item. It was the black scarf that Killian had wrapped around her bleeding hand atop the beanstalk.  _I'm always a gentleman._ A small smile caught her face at his remembered words. Catching the clock with her eye, she sighed seeing the time. She had been reading for several hours, (1:42am). Time to sleep or at least try to.

Instead of putting the scarf back in the draw, she wrapped it around the same hand, covering the scar from that fateful day and pulled up the covers to sleep for the night. Her dreams that night were restless, switching between a joyous reunion with her pirate and numerous scenarios which left him dead at her feet.

Many hours later, while thrashing around on the bed, the book fell to the floor, falling on the page about the un-named hat. The same script that had appeared twice before wrote under the information. Just one singular word.

_'Mine'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian will be back next chapter. I promise.
> 
> Reviews and kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Gold has told him that it is his last day and at sunset he will have to kill Emma using his hook. Henry had figured out that Killian is missing his Heart and started Operation Codfish. They are going to use a locator spell to find his heart as a magic book said that it could be found that way.

_One Day Ago_

Killian rose early that morning. Even if the little Imp didn't control him, he had always been an early riser. Running a ship and controlling its crew meant little time to sleep, a good Captain was always the first to rise. Gods he missed his ship, his quarters, his bed, given away to help his Swan and he had ruined it. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, they stung, still red raw from the restless night sleep the Sandman had bestowed upon him. His dreams were littered with her, flashing images of Emma standing beside him, his head knowing that he loved her but unable to truly feel what that love was. Even in his dreams he couldn't feel what love was. She knew he was without his heart here, moving hell and high water to get it back, fight for him. In most she succeeded, being the bloody stubborn princess that she is. Most however had ended in his demise, tremendous pain for both of them, followed by complete darkness, the only sound to comfort him was the unmistakable cackle of his new master.

_'Wakey wakey Pirate, there is work to be done.'_

He hears the words as though the man was in the room, standing at the end of the bed. Sitting up resting back against the headboard, pressing his finger and thumb to his eyes, rubbing down his nose and round his mouth, settling round his chin, resigned to the fate of the day.

_'I have discovered how you can fill my precious hat with a singular magical being, other than your Miss Swan. Meet me at my shop this afternoon after Henry has finished for the day. For now you may go about your day with the illusion of freedom. See what our fearless leaders have planned.'_

Killian glared the empty room, clenching his jaw, a throbbing pain ran through his chest. If he were not already sat on the bed he would have fallen to his knees, he felt tight and constricted. The man was gripping on his heart harder than needed, playing with the Captain.

After a few more moments he could feel his chest relax and return to normal, well as normal as one can be in his condition. There were so many thoughts rushing through his mind, bile rising in his throat. The Crocodile was a sick thing, not constantly controlling, giving him the mockery of being free was  _bad form._  To let him feel every thing other than his love. His guilt, pain, disgusted, anger, everything still there but no love. He hoped the reptile could not hear his thoughts, his deepest thoughts and hopes, as small as they were, if he could hold on then maybe. He had changed so much for her, he had been in a lot of bad situations before but even to him this one looked bleak. He hoped that he could act normal, so normal she would, could figure this out.

Pushing that deep within himself, he got out of bed, took to the water closet and lost himself in the warm cascade. Hand and stump flat on the tiles, face lost in the almost cleansing feel of the water, hoping to wash away any evidence of his lack of sleep and the emotion behind it. He knew he had messed up, his palm resting on his empty chest, the constant reminder of his loss. Unable to feel love, so many good feelings and emotions were impossible to grasp. He had done the one thing he said he would not do. He just wanted to be whole for her. His mind fell on the message he left the nigh at the manor, how he meant every word. He hoped the Crocodile was done with his Swan and Henry after that failure.

Killian pulled himself together and got ready for the day ahead of him. Pulling the clothes that he had pick out for their date. He so clearly remembered the vision before him, her flustered reaction at his change. A small smile graced his face at the memory, a slight warmth ran through his chest, too quick to hold on too. His hope flickered,  _maybe just maybe._ Taking a deep breath, mentally putting on his mask for the day, he made his way down to the diner. He wanted to see Emma. He should push away, make it easier when he died. If she thought he didn't want her it wouldn't hurt her so much.  _NO!_ Killian Jones was a man of good form. He would fight this to the bitter end, do everything within his limited power to get out of this bloody mess. He would have hope. He was longer the Villain. He would fight for his happy ending.

Grannies was already filling for the breakfast rush when he arrived. Emma and Henry were talking quietly sat by the counter. Thick as thieves they were, the lad look so much like his father like this. Catching Emma's eye, the smile upon her face warmed him like earlier. It was not quite a full smile, it was hiding something but he knew better than to push such things. He would cherish the time he had left. Walking to join them he noted Henry rushing to move his bag out of the way and sight. Drawn from his thoughts, she reach out for his hand and interlaced it with hers. That missing feeling aching within him at the her touch. He tried desperately try to tell her by looking into her eyes.  _See that something is wrong._ He felt the pull of the Crocodile orders but persisted pressing a very small fleeting kiss he hoped would prove him right.  _Emma could tell the difference, couldn't she?_

* * *

Henry took the opportunity to leave while his mom was distracted with Killian. He already had well over thirty minutes of her going over the plan again and again, making him promise not to doing anything stupid and leave if anything was wrong. Heading towards the pawn shop with his mission on his mind.  _Phase One in Progress._  As the shop was not open yet he made his way to the side door, knocked and waited for the door to open.

'Henry'

'Grampa. Ready for work. Any chance of working with magic today.' He knew this was a redundant question as Rumple had already made it clear that this wouldn't be happening for quite some time, but everything had to be normal and he did ask almost everyday.

'Now Henry, we have discussed this,' placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, guiding him to the back room of the shop. 'We need to work with the basics first. Now.' Rumple spoke turning his voice into his boss voice for his grandson. 'Today, with myself and Bell helping your family with our Snow Queen problem I need you to watch the shop.'

Phase one was going to be easier than he thought, he just needed to get him out so he could use the scarf. Moving to hang his coat and bag on the hooks on the stand, he proceeded to go about his opening up routine.

'Oh mom asked if you could meet her at the station just after lunch so you can all work on the plan together. I think my other mom is meeting her then too.' He hoped not to come across pushy, keeping his voice in a tone resembling normal. Peeking to see his Grandpa, he caught a very quick look of disdain, reluctance and annoyance on his face before it was lost as fast as it came.

After spending most of the morning taking a full inventory of the glass cases, Belle had gone to get food from Grannies for lunch, returning with grilled cheeses and hot coco with cinnamon for Henry. It was sad to think that his man was holding another heart for what must be an evil purpose. Belle looked at him like Snow did Charming. When they had all finished Rumple made his way to leave for the station.

'Henry, if you require any assistance Belle is in the back.' Turning to look him in the eye, a sight hint of his Enchanted Forest self breaking through. 'Remember no touching what was discussed and no going-'

'In the back room with out Grandma. I know I know. I can do this, I will call her if needed.' Giving a cheeky teenage look, wanting to get him out. Turning to his wife, kissing and whispering to her, he left.  _One down one to go._

Using the counter as cover, he pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to the spare phone Emma was using.  _Scales is out, Rose soon to follow._ Chucking to himself, hoping Emma would like the code names. All he needed to do now was get his Grandma out of the shop now, he knew he wouldn't have long and maybe not another chance.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Before he even had chance to put his plan into action he heard a gasp and the clatter of something metal falling to the floor. Before he could rush to her aid she was already rushing the door, a small white and sliver book clasped in her hand.

'Henry I have to go see everyone. I have... I've got.'

He could tell she had found something serious and was torn between asking and waiting the help, knowing it was probably about the spell looming over the town and staying. He chose, Killian needed him, the man had once helped to save him and he wanted to return the favour. He helped her with her coat and tried to comfort her obvious distress.

'It's ok. Go. I can watch the shop you won't be long.' Almost pushing her out the door.

Once he was convinced that she was indeed gone he locked the doors, turned the sign to closed and shut all the blinds. If anyone looked it would just seemed closed and if either Grandparent came back he could always say he thought it was best with no one to help him out. Quickly texting his mom again,  _Rose Inbound,_ Henry pulled the scarf and vial from his bag in the back room and stood in the center of the shop floor. Holding them out at arm's length, pleading for it to work, he poured it over the fabric and let it go.

The scarf fluttered to the floor as if nothing happened, willing it on it flickered into life. It was beautiful to watch, serene, flowing as if through water, creating ripples through the length of the fabric. It moved elegantly around the room, waving down to each glass cabinet and cupboard, tracking like a sniffer dog. Snaking by the clothes hanging from the stands, winding round a crystal unicorn mobile, down passed a doll's house that looked a bit like the manor from a few days ago. The bolt of cloth just moved passed it all. After a full circle of the shop, Henry followed as it moved behind the counter. Stopping two foot off the floor by the cash register, circling the boards below. Bending down he could see the fabric try to get lower, after a few attempts it jerked and slammed to the floor and smoldered into ash before disappearing entirely. It was here, It had to be, that is what the protection is for. He was not surprised, upset, but not surprised.

Placing his hand over the spot, it felt not different than it should. He leaned further and put his ear to the floor. Seeing some ash still left on the shelf he blew it away, moving some items to make sure there was no sign of it. Something in the corner caught his eye. He had seen it so many times before.  _Emma's phone._  He reached out hesitantly to pick it up. Hearing Emma's voice telling not to doing any thing stupid but he did it anyway. He closed his eyes and brushed his finger over the phone, hoping for no magical backlash. Nothing. The buzzing in his pocket made him jump. Sighing, putting one phone in his pocket while pulling the other out.

_Rose and Scales returning to base_

Henry scrabbled to remove any evidence so his actions, running around to get the shop back ready before they returned.

* * *

Emma had spent the morning with her parents, brother, Elsa and Killian reviewing books for anything that will help with the spell. Sat at the desk in her office, they had thought of a few ideas that had then fallen through. They had nothing to portal way from here with, there was no way to leave and every record of this spell was at least 800 years old. She was also worried about Henry, she didn't think Rumple would do anything to harm him. Blood was important to the man but after what he had done she hoped he would be ok.

_Scales is out, Rose soon to follow._

He always came up with great names. They had been discussing them at breakfast, unable to come up with any asking him to surprise her, as warm flutters spread across her chest for no obvious reason, striking sapphires encompassing her mind for the shortest of milliseconds.  _One down one to go,_ putting the phone on her desk. Looking at the pen, Mary-Margaret and David were fussing over Neal while both reading books, unwilling to give up. Killian had pulled a chair by the cells leaning back feet propped up, far too relaxed for the situation but yet not overly so, lost in his own research. While his eyes were on his book she took a moment to look at him. This must be killing him. She wondered how much control he had, having read last night that it was subjective to the masters wishes. She just needed him to hold on, hoping Rumple wouldn't do anything until this was solved.

Regina, Robin and Gold arrived, the ex-Queen had a bright hopeful feel about her. Emma could tell that this was not only from finding a possible solution to the spell. Robins face hid nothing. Emma refused to look Gold in the eye, it would be too much. Stepping to the rest, she was able to get a look at Killian as he hung back a little, head down and a small tense of his body.

'I think I have it.' She smirked at Rumple, proud of her find as Robin placed a few books on the nearest desk, opening the top one.

'Don't keep us in the dark dearie.'

'After Charming came yesterday with the fictional story, I came up with a possible cure, it should work in theory but we will have no time to test and we could be barking up the wrong tree but I am working on my hope, I think it is our best option.' Emma caught the glance between Regina and her mother, all missing look between them, only honesty in her voice.

She knew he was behind her before she felt him place his hand on her back. The more she was around him and felt him, the more she knew he was wrong. The love that normally filled his skin was gone, the only thing left to feel was the slight ache in her own heart. Not wanting to give the game up to Gold, she concentrated on Regina again.

'In the story, the spell was broken by True Loves Kiss and tears right?' Wanting confirmation from David. Nodding she continued. 'After asking Elsa about the original tale, I went back to some old spell books on administering cures. Pulling a green book of the pile, not bothering to open in before throwing it on the desk. 'That land spoke about rain as tears of the sky. If we were to infuse a super charged True Love potion with the very clouds used for the spell they could rain down on the town, covering everyone.' All were in shock.  _That sounded good._

'Interesting.' Gold spoke, Regina having now gained his full attention, giving her pirate a slight reprieve. 'It would have to be a powerful potion, their True Love might not be enough.' Following Regina looks and thoughts, 'Ah yes, clever your highness.' Regina's eyes flickering between Emma and her family.

'A Family True Love Potion, their blood, that bond, the strength of it, with the extra power of the Saviour, the Truest Believer and using the spells clouds for us this could work.' She spoke with such conviction she left the room in little doubt it would fail.

'Yes, I believe that would work. It can be made here as it will take some time, time we might not all have. I myself have discovered that the ribbons Miss Swan and Queen Elsa wearing will filling them with an immunity to the spell and should fall off once it hits.' He was not happy with this information, this is clear to a least Emma but he hid it well. She could see he wasn't lying but there was something else he was keeping from the group. Well other than the heart situation.  _Would the spell work on him? Would it work on Killian? Was that Gold's plan, to use the spell as cover or something else? Something involving Killian?_  He bail-bonds training going into over Imp turned to look at both Emma and Killian. It took every ounce of control to keep composed. The effects of the ribbon playing up again. The pure anger towards this man and what he was still doing to Killian. _Killian._ She concentrated on him behind, finger locking with hers, that warm tingle was back again. This was not a coincidence, making a mental note to see what the book had to say about this later.

Her phone buzzed. Perfect timing. Picking it up and reading the message.  _Rose Inbound._ Right, this was it, she had to keep them here for as long as possible. Breathing deep and turning round the rest of the room as they started to plan out the next moves, getting the potion ready and how to keep the town safe until it can be used. Rumple, Regina and Belle would work on the potion here at the station, picking up the necessary items at the shop and vault. Mary-Margaret, Killian and Emma would start to ring round the town to tell them they had a cure but to take precaution to stay safe when the spell hit at sunset tomorrow. David and Elsa would be following leads on Ingrid. Mary-Margaret also made a schedule so that everyone had time to sleep but didn't leave the potion unmanned.

'We have a big problem!' Belle rushed through the door knocking over the stack of papers on the desk, out of breath. She opened up a little white book to a page kept with a bookmark, pointing to a section of words but spoke from memory, looking at the group. Fear throughout her face, her eyes frantically flicking between each of them.

'The spell of shattered sight is truly devastating if cast but left to develop for more than twenty-four hours before unleashed. If the inflicted are not cured within one hour, the effects of the spell become permanent.'

'May I suggest we get started as it appears there is no time to waist.' Eyes zoning in on the Captain. 'We will be back shortly.' Rumple rushed his wife out the door while the rest of the group were still taking the information in. Emma came round quick enough to text Henry,  _Rose and Scales returning to base._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that a few things that are similar to the show but this had all been plan out way before it aired.
> 
> Reviews and kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Gold has told him that it is his last day and at sunset he will have to kill Emma using his hook. Henry had figured out that Killian is missing his Heart and started Operation Codfish. They know he has his heart, Henry found Emma's phone, Cure has been found but if not administered within one hour effects are permanent.

Regina offered to take the night shift, insisting that only she would feel comfortable with the potion needs, ' _this is no time for armatures Miss Swan.'_ David had at least offered to bring her a coffee when he came in to take over in the morning. Regina and Gold and made a good start on the potion. It needed hair from Mary-Margaret and David coiled together, like the first time Gold made it. The light glowed bright purple flecked with shimmering glints, as before. The same happened with hair from Emma and Henry, the light being sea-foam green in colour. It was a sight to behold. While Regina was working on the rest of the potion, Emma had noticed a lack of Killian and Gold, but was put at ease when he texted and Rumple returned. Until she had his heart, she would have to play along and act normal.

Most of the town had been contacted before it got too late, the few who were missed or un-contactable by phone were to be told by someone in person, Leroy and the rest of the dwarves stepping up to the plate. Precautions were made, each town member made sure not to be to close to one another. Henry would be locked and protected in the Mayors office, Mary-Margaret and David in the jail cells at the station so they could be close by. Regina would be in her vault and Killian by the docks. Gold would be making his own provisions for himself and his wife.

Once all had gone and she had left Regina at the station for the night. She began to worry about Killian again. It had been hours since anyone had seen him, leaving Elsa at Grannies after they ate. Emma left her parents, brother and son at home to seek out her missing pirate. Henry gave her a worried look and understood completely. She ran around town, the dock and the woods but was unable to find him anywhere. Feeling lost and alone Emma sensed that he was here, that he was alive. (Unknown to her, he was underneath her, making his way through the catacombs searching for Maleficent.) Sometime later she returned home, it was getting late and becoming unsafe to be out on her own with all that was going on in town. Hoping to find solace in the book in her room, she crashed on the mattress. Everyone one else already down for the night, even Neal was sleeping.

She made a good start with the book. Closing her eyes and focusing, it appeared on the bed in her hands.  _Boom!_  Reminded of that night at the diner while dealing with Zelena, she knew something was off. Killian had been different then, not quite the same but still, it hurt that this was happening again.

While at dinner Henry had told her everything that had happen in the shop, missing no detail so she could find away to get through the enchantment. She found the spell easy enough, just thinking and it found the right page for her. The book it's self however took a while to get used to. Every time she thought of something else the pages would flip, always landing on the one,  _Enchanted Hearts_. After a few attempts she got the hang of it. It wouldn't be simple counter spell to perform, especially on her own. She took some time to practice the counter spell, unsure it would work. Practice was one thing but she couldn't tell if she had worked with no way to test it. Lost in her self-doubt she remember her phone that Henry had found. She had put it on charge before leaving. Taking the phone had all but confirmed Gold guilt in her eyes. When turned it on she was bombarded with alerts, looking through the missed call and texts from when she had run away. Deleting most without reading, she went though her voice mails quickly, deleting those no longer needed. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his broken voice.

_'Swan, it's Killian again. You have to listen to me. I know that you've been to see Gold. I saw what you did. And if he's promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you. He wants... he wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat. And when he does, you'll be sucked in, too. I-I don't know what he's planning, but I know that he's been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is a fake. I only know all this because... because I'm afraid I've been lying to you, too. Gold blackmailed me into helping him. He knew. He knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you, and he used it against me. I just wanted to be a better man for you, Swan. But I failed. And now because of that, I might lose you. I'm sorry. But I hope you never forgive me because that means that you'll get this in time to save yourself. Goodbye.'_

The message broke her heart. She was torn, broken, defeated. He had never sounded so broken, even the incident at the ice cave had not held the emotion this had. She was angry at herself for making him feel like he was not good enough for her, always pushing him, holding back. Her Mom was right, those walls she had built, that had protected her for so long had kept him out as well. Yet angry at him fueled her for dealing with the lying wrench to begin with, he of all people should know better. The man only dealt in lies. Sadness, an cold aching feeling at his words and the emotion behind them.  _The manor that must have been the night he took it._  Replying the message over and over, still unable to fully digest his words. She should have known when she went to Gold for help that his solution to her magic was too easy. Collecting power in a magic hat... _Magic Hat._ Emma recalled reading about something in passing last night.  _A Magic hat with no known name; it collects magic and look an awful lot like one from a really old Disney film._ Scrabbling back to the book, thinking of that night and what she read.

The pages moved and found the information in question. The passage was only small, a few lines at that.

_'Magic Hat with no name: Know to most as T_ _he_ _Sorcerer's Hat or His Hat. Last know to be under the protection His_ _Apprentice_ _'s. Created as a way to even the magical balance in all the realms and held those deemed unworthy of their magic. The hat can absorb the power of any magical creature before it, locking it in the enchanted sky within. It is theorized that if enough magic can stored, that power can be channeled to forge or break even the strongest of bonds only during an act of great evil.'_

Emma sighed, not much more information than in the message, though the last lines gave her something to ponder.  _What are you up to Gold? Great Evil._ Ingrid's spell, an act of great evil. He was going to wait until the spell hit the town to break his bind to the dagger. She couldn't think out it now, she had time. Sleep first then, she would save his ass, then kill him or kiss him, both seemed equally good. Something was different, the book was not the same as last night. The same eerie scrawl from before had appeared below.

_'Mine'_

Emma had always had a tingling feeling when with and touching the book. It felt alive, a faint air of intelligence, willing to aid her. Her mind ran to Killian again, how he gave her the same feeling of encouragement. The book moved again to fall on the pages that hurt her the most. The soft flow of that script wound fresh letters next to a magical image of an enchanted heart.

_'Believe Miss Swan'_

_Is it trying to tell me something?_ Giving herself to the book.  _Fine tell me, I have had enough with the crap!_ The pages turned again landing a teleportation spell to find someone with an item of theirs similar to the locator potion.

_'The spell takes the caster within ten feet of the person in question. It is a very little known spell as it can only be cast by the most powerful of light magic users.'_

This was it. If there was no way to know where his heart is or would be and Gold needed to wait until the spell arrive, she had time. As the spell hit, Elsa would get the potion in the clouds saving the town leaving Emma time to surprise Gold and take back what was hers. With these thoughts of protection for the man who refused to leave her side, she could feel her magic growing within her. Light started to emanate from her palms. It was different from last time, she didn't fear it, letting it flow through her, calming her broken nerves. If she needed to believe, she would. She would believe in herself, in him, in them.  _Us._ For the first time in days she felt she could sleep peacefully. Glowing dim, the energy of the day have finally gone and unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Emma fell asleep. The words  _'Believe Miss Swan'_ burned into every thought.

* * *

_Present Day_

Belle found him in the alley after leaving the shop. It was not like the Captain to lose his  _pirate_  exterior so publicly. It was strange to see him in the shop at this hour or in the shop at all for that matter. It must have been bad, she felt her normal urge to help someone in need kick in, Pirate or not. Walking over to him, she could see that his hand was over his chest, holding hard to the fabric of his chest, gasping in pain. Belle ran over, dropping to her knees.

'Hook. Are you all right?' She moved to run a hand to his shoulder, he flinched out of her reach, masking the pain on his face.

'Nothing a night with your lovely self wouldn't cure?' Detecting the distain in his voice at the offer, she tried to reach him again. Hook bent over in pain again, hand grabbing his chest. 'Lass just leave me be.'

Belle knew what this was. Seeing it in person was so much worse than what she had read about it in so many books. It looked like his heart was missing and being used in a painful manner.

'Hook have yo-'

'Don't lass please.' The pleading in his voice pulled at her, breaking at times with the pain. He started to relax and come to. His head hung down. 'Just leave.'

'No Hook if you have done something-' Belle pulled back, standing pointing down at him. She tried to show comfort in her voice but it was louder than she expected. It didn't matter too much as it was early and there looked to be no one around.

'I have done nothing.' He bolted to his feet, fueled by anger. She could see why he had such a violent reputation looking every bit like the man who came to her jail cell all those years ago. This man was scary. His eyes had flashed dark as he pointed to the floor. He seem to freeze in place his anger retreating so quick she could almost get whiplash. 'I'm sorry lass.' Hook lifted his head, gesturing behind her. As she turned he moved quicker than she had seen any man. His hand covering her mouth preventing her from screaming while his hook started to dig into her neck. His breath sent sick shivers down her spine. 'Truly Lass, I am sorry.'

_What! This was not what people said when they kidnapped you._ He dragged her back to the shop and throwing her through the door, following slowly behind.

'Your wife as requested oh Dark One.' Bending in a mocking bow, waving his wrist as he bent. The world around Belle was falling down around her. Why was Rumple getting this man to kidnap her, he detested him, why get him bring her back to the shop. Why was the Captain even doing it. Then it hit her. Rumple had his heart. He had lied to her. Promised to stop his old ways. Tears fell from her face at the betrayal.

'You lied to me. How could you?.' Turning to find his eyes, needed to see his face as he spoke and prove what she hope was not true. She pulled the dagger and raised it out in front of her husband. 'Give his back his heart, I command thee.' She wished she didn't have to do this. The look in his eyes told her she had lost him.

'I'm sorry Belle, I am doing this for us. You will understand later I promise'

Belle lunged forward and lost her footing on new ground. She was not in the same place as before. Looking around she seemed to be in an old style house, in a living room that looked so familiar. The room was dark, the only light came through the large bay windows. The view took her breath away as she ran to it, placing her hands on the glass. It was the shop, but it was huge. Taking it all iand looking at the room once more, it clicked as to where she was. She was in the doll's house. Screaming and banging on the panes, Belle could see Rumple brandishing his cane, striking down, Hook falling to his knee in pain. How could her Rumple be so cruel. He had changed for her.  _Had_  he changed for her?

'Belle'

Turning and grabbing the nearest thing to hand, which happened to be a candlestick, she brandished it pointing towards the noise. squinting in the dark she made out a familiar figure.

'Anna'

* * *

_One Hour Before Sunset_

If Killian was honest, if he could have picked what to do on his last day with Emma this would be pretty close, amorous activities aside. Granted he would not choose to be in his position and the start of the day had not gone well and did not look to get much better. That being said, all of this had begun in the woods on an adventure and it seemed only right that he would spend his last hours doing the same. Not content with casting the spell, the Queen had set more of her ice creations to terrorize the town. Snow, Robin and Regina had stayed with the potion while himself, Swan, Elsa and The Ice Bucket took to the town, picking up some helpers along the way. It had been exhilarating. He was impressed by the princes skills with a blade, they had not dulled over time. Unwilling to be out done, he still made time for a witty battle of words with Emma before everyone told him to shut up, causing her to blush further.

As they spilt off from the group, having all given heartfelt well wishes to Henry, the lad surprised him by running back to him, given him a hug, pulling him down to whisper words of wisdom in his ear. ' _Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. Remember that.' The_ lad was wise well before his years. Emma's eyes filled with pride hearing the words of hope from her son, the Charming's were almost hopeful to a fault.

They walked to the docks together, taking their time, unable to talk about what was to come. Their finger entwined together, both squeezing tight. Killian felt nothing. He knew that he should. He knew he loved her, what love was and how to covey it, but the feeling, that spark at a simple touch, that flutter in the chest as your heart skips a beat, that missing piece was gone.

At reaching the end of the pier he finally took in her face. The alabaster skin of her cheeks flushed pale pink. Her golden locks waved in the breeze, a wayward cure falling over her face. Reaching out the tuck it behind her ear she took his hand in hers, leaning into his touch. This is what he wanted all along, just this, closing his eyes as he felt the soft skin of her lips peppering small kisses on his palm before gentle releasing her grip. He lingered by her cheek before moving the curl behind her ear drawing her lips to his.

It was the briefest of kisses. He never gave so little yet hoped for so much from this kiss. It hurt to do it but it was his last hope. The next time he saw her would not end well for either of them. He willed everything into that one touch. Every hope, every will, every dream, into this one moment. Drawing back and looking into her eyes, dreading what he might see, he was surprise to find her smirking back at him. Leaning in so close he could feel her intoxicating breath.

'Try something new, Killian.'

Pulling back in shock, searching her eyes, calling on every way of reading her he had collected over time to look at his Swan. Seeing deep into her pool of green, he saw it.  _She knew. Gods she knew._ His Swan, his Emma had done it. The smile on his face didn't drop. He felt no need, no unrelenting drive to inform the Crocodile. He couldn't understand how this was happening. Before given time to ponder more her lips were on his.

An explosion of fireworks filled Killian's chests as her lips plundered his. Like he had in Neverland he failed to react, caught in the shock of it all. Coming to his senses, instinct kicking in, he responded with vigour, pillaging her mouth. He pressed his hook to her back, drawing her in closer. The strange heat he had at parts of the day returned in full force. It filled him with a light tingle growing in his chest, flowing out to the very tips of his fingers and toes, feeling like love, not so strong but there. Growing in passion, this kiss was greedy, both fighting for dominance. If this was to be their last true kiss, he would make it something worth remembering, (the death kiss would never count.) Emma had never given herself to him like this. Flashes of more pleasurable activities ran through his mind before pulling free from her for air.

Foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, he took in deep gulps of air, every breath filled with her scent, vanilla, cinnamon and a faint smell of a freshly stock powder room. Her hands took his again, placing another few kisses on his palm. Moving it down she had his lips again. Softer this time, one hand playing in his hair right at the spot that made him crumble. So lost in his ministration, he was too late to notice and stop the metal that snapped round his wrist.

'You really do like these things don't you, Love?' Chuckling at being caught off guard by this bloody women again. 'Go get him Swan.' Opening his eyes to catch hers one last time and letting go of his hook at her back. She lent in placing one last peck on the lips before running back into town. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Running his hand over his lips and then down to his chest. Why had he not received the urge to report this to the Crocodile and what was this feeling he had when with her. That hope that he had pushed down for days, that had all but died this morning was in full inferno mode. She knew and she had a plan.  _Try something knew.'_ He had, he did and he always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hope too much, I have much worse things plan for these two yet. Let the fun begin! Mwahhhhh
> 
> Not so sure about the Belle bit i found her difficult to get. I had this chapter so many ways but they just didn't feel right. Please be kind.
> 
> Reviews and kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Gold has told him that it is his last day and at sunset he will have to kill Emma using his hook. Henry had figured out that Killian is missing his Heart and started Operation Codfish. They know he has his heart, Henry found Emma's phone, Cure has been found but if not administered with one hour effects are permanent. Belle is with Anna in a dolls house in the shop and Emma all but told Killian she knows what is happening and has a plan.

Emma made it back to the station with time to bid the rest of her family farewell, she had come so far from being the foster child with no family. Looking around the room Emma could see David and Mary-Margret lost in moment, reassuring each other and using the time they had left with Neal. Seeing Emma they gestured for her to joint them. Walking over to them, breaking out in a slight jog, she passed Regina and Elsa working on the potion. So close to sunset, she hoped they would have it finished by now, it would be a lot harder to complete with everyone acting out their worse thoughts and feelings.

'Regina, what are you still doing here? I thought you said you would have this done, we're cutting it awful close don't you think.' Emma tried to keep calm in her voice, breaking and turning from the hold of her parents, to face to ex-mayor. There was less than 15 minutes to sundown.

'Almost done Miss Swan. You'll have to finish the rest of it yourself. I can't risk staying longer.' Turning to look both Elsa and Emma square in the eye, pulling them to the equipment ,ensuring she had full concentration from them both. 'When this turns clear,' motioning to the heating globe behind, 'add 3 drops of this,' putting a small red vial into Emma's hand, closing tight and wrapping her fingers around it firmly, 'and get it into the sky... Save  _our_  son.' A single tear fell from Regina's face. 'Should we meet, don't judge me too harshly.' Disappearing on sight in a cloud of smoke.

'I don't know what's gonna happen. I don't know how long it's gonna last.' Fearful words spilled out as Emma saw her parents leaving Neal on the desk and walking towards to cells, ready to be locked in.

'No, Emma.' Mary-Margaret spoke, taking her daughter in her arms once again. 'You're gonna fix this thing, and then you're gonna come back and save us. We believe in you.' Speaking through her tears as she walked back into her cell.

'We will always find you and you will always find us. You can do this.' David's brave prince like exterior failed him as the emotion of the moment took over and he barged from the cell and pulled Emma into a tight hung, his hand pressed firmly to the back of her head cupping it. 'We love you.' Whispering into her ear, voice soft and breaking, before pulling back and holding strong. Giving her brother to Elsa, who was waling at the loss of his mother, Emma locked in her parents and made a final choice. She knew that would be mad about her not telling what was going on with Killian and Gold, but she had to, they would understand. She had to have a back up if this didn't go to plan.

'Mom, Dad.' Looking down at the floor, taking a deep breath.

'Emma. What...what's wrong?' David sensing her distress, placed his arms through the bars to try and reach her. Elsa went back to the potion to try and give Emma some space in this family moment.

'You mean other than a spell that is going to turn every one against me and Elsa and a Dairy Queen with a death wish.' Unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice, she always got on edge before a battle, wanting it all to start instead of flustering around. 'Sorry right. Can I trust you, because there is no going back after this.' Emma made sure Elsa was listening too as this would concern her just as much as the rest. They all nodded, no doubt in their minds. They had just stated their belief in her and other than the ice cave, Elsa had become a trusted friend. 'You have to let me say it all. No interruptions.' Casting her eyes back to her mother.

'Gold has Killian's heart. I think it was taken the night at the manor. He's not been the same since, nothing about him is right.' She started to pace the floor by the cells, refusing to look anyone in the eye. 'Henry found out and told me it was missing, so we started Operation Codfish. We located it in Gold shop but couldn't get to it. I think he his trying to use this shattered sight spell for it's power and to hide the fact that he is going to try and cut himself from his dagger and it all has to do with this hat that collect powers.' Emma vomited up the words giving no one chance to interrupt. Not that they would have, they were too shocked to move, only Elsa did, rocking Neal now he was in his travel seat. 'I read in this book,' pointing at the one on the nearest desk that she had brought from the loft, 'in it, it talks about this hat and how it can break the strongest bonds during an act of great evil, like this spell. I think he has been getting Killian to help him do it. None of you have really noticed that he has been missing a lot over the last few days but we did. Hell, Gold could even get rid of us both while the spell is happening and blame that. I mean he has always wanted to get at Killian and I am the strongest source of light magic now that I have control.' Emma's voice didn't sound confident about her own abilities but she seemed to fool the room. 'That has to have him scared.' Again everyone look back in shock. Emma needed her family to believe her this time. When everyone thought she had lost it about Tamara, it hurt. No one but Henry believed her and she was right about it all. She needed them, needed them to just help.

'Where did you get this book?' Elsa reach out cutting through the conversation as she reached out to the book. It snapped closed of its own accord, hissing out in disgust. Emma was shocked, the book had never done that with her, not even with Henry, but there was no time to waste. Emma had kept the fact that Henry had given her the book along with a few other details from the group, they didn't need need to know that, at least not yet.

'Not important right now.' Snapping back at the woman, but stopped to give her an apologizing smile.

'When the spell is cast, I  _will_  find Gold and I  _will_  get Killian's heart back. Gold won't expect anyone to know that he is up to something.' Cries of no's and reasons as to why she should  _not_  be doing this rang throughout the room. 'I have no time to argue. Please just trust that I know what I am doing.' Taking David's out reached hands and looking into her mothers eyes, conveying that this was not up for further discussion. The leader she was born to be shining out. 'When this is all over and you both come around, use this.' Emma pulled a spare locator potion from her pocket and un-clipped her Sheriff's badge. 'Come find me.'

'Seems you are more like your mother everyday Emma. Snow was always very good at the rousing speeches and not taking no for an answer.' Nodding over at his wife, taking Emma the out reach hand again and pulled them both back in for one last hung together. This is what a family was. No matter what they may face or now long they would be apart, Emma knew they they would always find each other, nobody would be left behind or forgotten.

Pulling back and drying her eyes, Emma removed her phone as it buzzed in her back pocket. Seeing Killian name on the caller ID worried her. She had left his phone out of reach so that when the spell lifted and she had his heart, she could find him. More importantly Emma had put an enchantment on the cuffs so he could not get out of them by lock picking or using his hook.

'Killian?'

'Swan.' His voice sounded mechanical. Killian was not to one talking. 'Swan...Emma you have to meet me by the clock tower.' She could hear the hurt in his voice as he tried to fight the words. 'Its important. Trust me.'

'Killian, Killian.' The line went dead. Redial. No answer,  _phone no longer is service area._  Emma turned to Elsa, speaking quickly. 'Elsa take care of my brother, I will make sure that he is in a safe place, protected but watch him, I have to go. Once the potion is done, remember three drops.' Passing the vial to the ice princess. 'Meet me by the clock tower and we can finish this. Sorry but I have to go.'

'It's ok Emma. Go.' Elsa replied, she had become quite fond of the Captain during her time here.

Emma picked up Neal in the carrier and put him in her office and placed every protection spell she could muster on the room. It came easy, just thinking about what she was trying to do and who it was for. She would protect her brother, that was her job as a big sister. Taking her red leather jacket and donning it like a suit of Armour, she left the station, leaving the car behind choosing to run down the street to him. All to hell with her planning, she could do this, she was going to find her man and take back what Gold had stolen.

* * *

'Go get him Swan.'

She had a plan. There was hope, eyes still staring at the spot he had last seen her, his siren. Looking down at his shackles and proceeded to test them out. Having been a pirate for sometime he was quite used to being locked in irons. After trying his usual methods of breaking free and a few other that were less sophisticated, it seemed that Emma's magic had indeed improved and was somehow used to make this things impossible to escape from. It would take a good amount of time to get out of these, if at all. He wondered why she had these and how long? Fifthly thoughts flooded his mind, lost in the endless possibilities these could bring.  _No._ He needed to get through this first. Maybe this was part of her plan. With him locked here, he would not be able to get to the tower and perform the sickest and evilest act anyone could do, to destroy the one they loved. A task the dark one had done himself, though Milah was lost to the Croc by then. That strong feeling of hope surged through his system again, lingering longer this time, refusing to be pushed aside.

He could still smell her scent encompassing him, even in this strong sea breeze. The heat from their kiss, their unspoken promise to each other, warming him from the inside out. She was fighting for him, not hiding or running, but fighting. He had yet to see his lass fail and with his life on the line, it was in no better hands. The soul stirring giggle of the Crocodile behind him caught his attention.  _Fear. Dread._ Focusing on the feeling Emma left him with, gripping to this lifeline, he turned to the Imp. He would not give up his Swan, he just didn't know how to keep this from his master.

'Lost in your finial happy memory pirate.' Standing in the middle of the deck feet apart, cane out between in feet, next to a black bag dropped by his side.

'Yes Crocodile.' Refusing to lie, lies could end badly. 'Can't a dying man be one with his wishful thoughts before the end.' Killian held himself proud. His heart would be beating madly in his chest if it were there, yet his face and posture held firm. The Croc pick up the phone Emma had agreed to leave and pushed it in to his hand.

'I will not be part of your sick fantasy.' He would be damned if he was going to make this easy, throwing it down on the pier.

'Let's bring Miss Swan in to play shall we.' The evil glint in his eyes, he released Killian from the cuffs and drawing the heart from his bag he spoke to the heart. Killian tried to fight it but without Emma there it was almost impossible. Picking up the phone off the ground, fighting his body for control. Pressing the Emma button he raised the phone to his lips and waited for the sound he craved yet wished would not come.

'Killian?' The sweet sound of her voice gave him strength.  _Trust her._

'Swan.' The Crocodile spoke for him. It felt repulsive, like burning ash coating his mouth, infecting every word. 'Swan...' Still trying to fight his words. 'Emma you have to meet me by the clock tower. Its important Trust me.'  _Bad form._  Playing on the trust they had for each other. Hanging up, he gave it back to the Imp as ordered.

'Now our dear Miss Swan will be rushing to your side and I get the last piece to my puzzle.' Placing the heart back in his bag. 'Don't start without me.' He waved his wrist and Killian was on the empty street in front of the clock tower, unable to move his feet as the sun began it's slow descent past the horizon.

Killian started to panic. All the years as Captain had made him well trained for stressful situations but all that failed him, left him defenseless. At the thought of Emma, flashes of his bloody hook filled his head. He could feel it penetrating the soft skin above her heart, her life force seeping into the floor, eyes losing their green life, falling to her feet, unable to put words together and tell him that she didn't blame him.  _All My Fault_. The order, the one he would fight to the bitter end, given from the Crocodile rang in his ears, unable to hide from it in his mind, battling with his head, refusing to give up on Emma.

' _Give her one last kiss under the clock tower and sink your Hook into her heart.'_

Then he saw her, his vision, his savior, his Swan, running down the street, hair flashing in the deep hues of the sunset. She looked like a Goddess charging into war, an angel sent to on high to guide him to redemption, confidence oozing her very being. No matter how much time he had, he would never be worthy enough to touch her, let alone love her. The chanting voice grew louder with every step she took to him, filling his body, moving it for him, overriding his own orders.

' _Give her one last kiss under the clock tower and sink your Hook into her heart.'_

'Killian! How, how are you here?' She fell in to his arms, catching her breath. Without waiting, she answered her own question. 'Crocodile.' If it were any other time, Killian would have found Emma's use his moniker for his hated foe quite endearing.

Her scent stronger than ever, latching on to that he focusing on her presence, her heat, her touch. Pulling away from her slightly, keeping his hand clasped in hers, the now constant drumming orders were screaming in his mind. The conflict driving him to the point of insanity. He had to trust her, the look in her eyes pleading him to do so. Turning his head, seeing his hand shake as she tried to calm it with her own, he could see the last light of the sun fall below, clouds above shimmered as they released their shards of evil, the ribbon falling limply from Emma's wrist to the ground, having completed it's task.

' _Give her one last kiss under the clock tower and sink your Hook into her heart.'_

'It won't work on me Emma.' His eyes moving from the sky to looking her in the eye, drawing strength from her. She placed a hand to his chest where his heart should be. The feel of her hand against his skin helped with his internal battle.

'It was always yours Swan. I...I...Emma I'm sorry.' His face tight with pain, brimming with tears he pulled her into him and she spoke just before pressed a firm closed kiss to her lips.

'I know'

It felt like death. His kisses with her should have been fun, passionate, consuming, doting, everything this kiss was not, never like this. Marking her as his next target in the Crocodile's game. The faint shouts and screams of the town echoing his own internal struggle. Unwilling to take to kiss further, tainting the others they had shared, Killian made to pull away. Emma fought against his coldness and push for more. Finally letting his hesitance go, he began to match her, he could never really say no to her, even like this. The moment he engaged, the power, the strength he felt from before returned. Flowing with it, trusting her, he heard the voice begin to quieten. His freewill growing. Hope powering through.

Sharply he pulled back and raised his hook, arm shaking ready to strike. The Crocodile voice speaking to his heart, loud and clear as day. Gold had come back too soon, Killian need more time to beat this, speaking now he couldn't fight it. Slashing his hook down, his world turned to slow motion, his mind screaming loud, unwilling to stop fighting for her, even in this dying hour.

'Killian don't.' Her voice was quiet but firm, a command of her own and stood her ground, defiant till the end.

.

_'Your Hook into her heart.'_

.

_'Your Hook into her heart.'_

.

_'Hook into her heart.'_

.

_'Hook'_

_._

He stopped, hook hovering still above his head. He hesitated. He bloody well hesitated, body frozen in position as the war waged under his calm exterior, his chest rising and falling, quick and shallow. So lost in the struggle he failed to see Emma move closer, placing her hand up to his chest again, he could feel the overwhelming loving rushing through him. Love yes love, he could feel the love. Unable to feel his own he drew on her's, her love for her family, wearing it like amour against his reptilian foe. This light was pure, untainted, true, more than anything he had ever felt. Killian was ready to finish this.

_'Do it'_

_'No'_

_'Do it NOW'_

_'No'_

_'I command you to kill EMMA SWAN!'_

'Never!' Emma heard Killian shout last words out loud stumbling backwards, hook falling limply at his side. Bright clear green eyes blinking back at him in awe, his sight and head becoming clearer, like seeing a world of grey burst into colour. She had done it, he didn't know what it was or how but she had saved him from himself and her life in the process

'Emma.'

'Killian.' There lips match in frantic embrace. All other thoughts forgotten, it was just him and her, no spell, no heroes and villains, just them. Her kiss felt like coming home after months at sea. Still unable to feel his own love, Killian embraced hers. He smiled against her soft yet cracked lips, Emma's joy was overpowering, he could almost get drunk off it. So engaged with each other, Killian failed to hear as his former Master joined them in the street, a mixture of anger and confusion lilting his voice.

'Well isn't this interesting.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Gold has told him that it is his last day and at sunset he will have to kill Emma using his hook but Killian failed due to a very rare connection. The spell of shattered sight has begun to take affect. A cure has been found but if not administered with one hour, the effects are permanent. Emma has told her parents and Elsa about Killian's heart.

'Well isn't this interesting.'

Breaking apart, Emma looked upon her son's Grandfather, Killian's heart clutched in his hand, each word exposing his teeth, clearly disgruntled at the freshly passed event. She moved to protect Killian, placing herself between them, only to find that he had done the same for her. Their now constant connection, growing strong and linking them together. The out right hatred Killian had for this man was more than Emma had every felt.

'Gold. Give back his heart now.' Emma said standing proud, flexing her fingers, ready to strike at a moments notice.

'Now Miss Swan, I suggest you stand down. The only reason your pet is still alive is because I find this situation intriguing.' Gold spoke in his reserved chilling manner and began to dig his fingers into the heart causing Killian to hiss in pain, ( _'Swan'),_  and drop to one knee.

Stepping back a little and relaxing her posture, agreeing to this parley of sorts, Emma knew she had to play for time until Elsa arrived with the potion. Once they had it they could reverse the spell and Gold wouldn't have the evil act to sever himself from the dagger. Rumple released his grip, point having been made and began to look at it in more detail.

'Bloody Reptile.' Killian muttered under his breath and stood again next to Emma, their hands falling together as if seconded nature, both craving each others touch. As they connected the heart Emma so desperately wanted back began emanate a faint while light. It looked a lot like Henry's had in Neverland only instead the magical gold interlacing, a white shimmer had begun to envelop it from the base to the top. Drawn to the light, Emma let go of Killian's hand and the glow disappeared.

Gold seemed to be just as confused as them both as Killian ran his hand over his empty chest, his face displaying a faint smirk as if remembering a happy thought.

'This is very fascinating. In all my years I have yet to see this. Oh I am going to enjoy this more than initially anticipated. Come on Captain, come closer to me.' Again speaking directly into the heart. Killian's step faltered.  _Not today._ Emma would not fail now after what the book had predicted.

'I think not, Killian is  _mine_  and is staying right here.' Just to prove that she spoke the truth, Killian stood firm, body tensing and became his own again. His face was full of awe. She knew why. She had called him hers and he was. 'You're a villain and villains don't get happy endings. The spell will be broken and you will have no  _great evil_  to work with.'

Emma didn't like the look in Gold's eyes. She was convinced that she was still missing something, he was still far to happy about their current situation. Given more time, she knew Killian would have told her everything he knew of Gold's plan, but as usual everything was happening too quick to get all the information. Emma wondered if she could get him to talk out his plan like they do in the movies, playing to the man's arrogance.

'It would seem your nefarious plan had failed Crocodile.' There was the pirate who she could- no, had grown to love. His eyebrow raised in mock at his former master. 'I have failed to kill our dear Savior and I will relish in whatever she wishes to do with your sorry arse.' His voice had just enough disdain to get a rise out of him, hopefully playing into their hands and yet not so much to push him too far, he still held his heart after all. He stood by her side, a united front, they had always been a good team.

Gold spoke in a vicious tone but Emma couldn't pay attention as Elsa had turned on the the road behind before ducking out of sight. Emma conjured a note behind her back giving Elsa instructions of the quick thought out plan and poofed it to her. She was drawn back to the conversation by the use on one word.  _Henry_

'What?' Both exclaimed together.

'What have you done with Henry? If you harm a hair on his head.' Killian grunted in agreement, lifting his hook as if to strike.  _How dare he put a finger on my son, family or not!_

'Not that you need to worry about it for much longer Miss Swan but I will be taking my wife and grandson. I have them safely stored until I have what I came for.'

'He will never choose to leave his family willingly.' Killian interjected.

'They will if they are lead to believe that we are the only ones left. A small modification to their memory should suffice and I will be the hero who tried to save the town from this Queen taking them away just in time.' The man was sick, always dealing in lies and manipulation. The unbridled rage that she emanated from the attack of words encompassed Emma. Loosing control of her emotions she lashed out and threw a few blasts of light magical energy at him, forgetting for a moment the precious cargo he was holding on to.

Deflecting one with ease, Gold extinguished the another one while the last broke through the library door, shattering the glass as it slid over the floor. The sounds of Scarlet's voice rabbiting on about the bloody man who punched him in the face. Gold waved his had to subdue the thief as Killian pressed his chest against her left side.

'Don't love.' Speaking so only she could hear him. 'He is trying to goad a rise out of you. Don't let him. I may know where Henry is. He will be safe for now, he wouldn't truly hurt your lad. Blood is too important to him.' His breath on her neck was intoxicating, soothing her need to just barge into an all out war with the reptile. Killian's life was still on the line. 'We need my heart back. I'm not done with you yet love.'

Elsa had used this distraction to move closer to the confrontation. With her here they may just have the upper hand. In the small amount of time she had hidden in an alley a little back behind Gold. Peeking her head around the wall she made to catch Emma's eye, showing the potion and waiting form the word to strike.

Concentrating again, focusing her magic, building it up while trying to make it look as though not, Emma moved her feet wider, strengthening her stance ready for battle. If only they didn't need both of them to get the potion in the clouds, half of her problems could have been solved by now.

Wordlessly communicating for Killian to see Elsa and catch on that the time was vast approaching, they both began to move around the devil, forcing him in the opposite direction to cover them. Circling each other, they slowed as Gold's back lay exposed to Elsa.

'Oh Miss Swan. Did you really think that I would fall for that.' Gold said, turning quickly, blasting a curse in Elsa's direction who only just managed to move out of the way in time, falling out into the road, the wall crumbling in her wake.

Emma took advantage of his misplaced attention, aiming spells of her own at Gold but only targeting the space by his feet. She needed to get Killian's heart first. The tarmac where they had hit cracked and tore under the pressure. She could hear Killian moving to aid her though she didn't know what help he would be this magic fight. He was a weakness Gold could still exploit.

* * *

Emma and Elsa stood either side of the Dark One, locked in a quick and frantic duel. He knew he was out of his depth but he would be dammed if he was going to sit by and watch as the woman who called him hers fought for his life. A cutlass appeared on the floor by his feet, his cutlass in fact. Even locked in battle Emma knew he could not stand idly by. She knew him so well.

Rushing to pick it up his face hit the air, repelling him back. Raising his hand to the space before him, feeling frantically for some answer, he felt a barrier of some sort. Killian felt around for a break, a fault, a soft spot but found he had been encased in a box barely wide and tall enough to hold him, like a common house pet. Enraged by his confinement, he watched on as spells and curses flew through the air lighting the ever darkening sky, missing both women. Killian screamed out, desperately seeking someone's, anyone's attention, forced to watch as his love jumped from side to side, giving as good as he had ever see her wield her magic. Banging his fist against the barrier he continued to shout.

'Swan, Emma, look out.' No one looked his way. Emma didn't even seem to notice his absence and hear him at all. In some ways this was worse than killing her himself. Again he would be forced to watch as the bloody wretched devil attempted to take another love from his life. 'Nooooooo Emma.'

Killian could feel his Captain persona rise from the deep recesses of his subconscious and burst through his very pores. His gaze became hooded and darkness filled his eyes. Striking down at the air to only hit the magical encasing him, a ripple of grey light moved through the invisible wall. Like at the ice cave he slammed in hook to try to break through but instead of fear, anger fueled him.

The battle was a sight to behold. A few of the towns people who had broken free were keeping their distance, even while under the influence of the spell they still feared the pawn broker.

Killian could only look on as near by mailboxes and damaged parts of the street were magically thrown towards to Dark One who easily moved aside while Elsa used her ice powers to try and subdue him, freezing the cracked ground at his feet.

His face felt wet, his voice horse from his pointless shouting. Emma still had not seen that he was out of action, locked away. Gold was now using both hands to fight the royals having placed the heart out of sight. Killian knew that Gold needed to crush his heart with the hat some how, so as long as she was here fighting he was certain that she wouldn't let that happen. Emma's powers were growing with each use, becoming more confident in her skills. The Imp's face read irritated by his own failure to finish this, sending a large ball of dark smoke encased in green sparks, flashing like lightning from the gods towards Emma. His breath hitched as she didn't see it coming at first, shouting in hope that she would move from it's path. The man was clearly enjoying putting Killian through this torment.

Emma flung herself from the oncoming spell, only catching the edge of it, burning her waist, singeing the fabric of her top and hitting her head on the road, passing out.

Gold turned his attention to Elsa as Emma failed to move from her fall. While watching the fight, Killian could see that on her own, Elsa was no match for the reptile. Torn between the continuing fight and his love, eyes darting, the high pitched scream forced him to look in Elsa's direction.

She had lost the upper hand that they had begun to get while fighting alongside Emma. The spell aimed for her hit it's target, stunning her back and left her unable to block Gold as he raised his arm in a move all to familiar to Killian. Elsa was lifted off the floor, clambering to release herself, unable to breathe as her throat was cut off, potion falling to the floor lodging in a crack in the road.

They were loosing. Emma's plan was failing. Killian hand smashed against his cage, the skin splitting round his knuckles, hook bending under the strain. Focusing on the weakening connection, he tried to pull Emma from her slumber, hoping to drive her to get up.  _Hope Killian, hope._

'Emma! Emma! Swan! For gods sake woman get up. Don't... Please.' His voice straining, body aching, wishing, begging, pleading for her to get up and save Elsa. 'Fight gods damn it.' If she died, Emma would only blame and never forgive herself. She still didn't move but she was still alive. Killian could feel it deep within himself.

Elsa's hands began to give out as her eye's fluttered in a look of panic, the look of one moments from death. Hanging his forehead, resting it against the force keeping him locked inside, he closed his eyes. He had seen many deaths in his long life, dealing many out by his own hand but he couldn't bring himself to watch her impending passing.

'Please.' Voice whispering in prayer at any deity who would listen. 'Please someone help us.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if i am happy with this. I wanted to go into more detail about the battle but every way I wrote it sounded lame.
> 
> Reviews feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Gold has told him that it is his last day and at sunset he will have to kill Emma using his hook but Killian failed due to a very rare connection. The spell of shattered sight has begun to take affect. A cure has been found but if not administered with one hour, the effects are permanent. Emma has told her parents and Elsa about Killian's heart. Emma and Elsa are fighting Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Character death ahead!

The Last thing Emma remembered was a dark flashing green ball hurtling towards her and a sharp hot pain down her left side as she collided with the ground.  _Where had Killian gone?_  She knew he would want to help, she had even conjured a copy of his cutlass to make him feel less helpless but Emma had not seen him or heard him at all.

Emma came round as the wind whipped down the street, brushing snowflakes in the hair that covered her face. It was matted and warm on the right just above her temple. Raising her hand to the painful area and pulling away, she could see blood covering it. Her vision still blurred, Emma looked around to get her bearings. Seeking out Killian or Elsa, her eyes she found her man a mere few feet from her.  _Why was he just standing there?_  Upon closer inspection, his head was resting on the air, lips moving but she could hear no sound. She could still hear everything else so why not him. She met his blood hot, deep blue eyes and his face changed. Relief filled it as he banged against the invisible hold, pointing to his left at the space behind her.

Following the line of his fingers, she saw a large trail of snowflakes blocking her view of Elsa and Rumple, the latter still holding the other in a death grip. Rushing upright Emma found she was unsteady in her stance, swaying, she jerking out her hands to aid with her balance and shuck her head to try and clear it.

Realising Elsa's predicament, Emma made to fling any spell to stop him but the snowflakes congealed together and Ingrid appeared, throwing a stream of hexes at Gold, hitting him in the arm holding Elsa, who fell to the floor gasping for breath.

'You.' Pointing to the man. 'You broke our deal, you monster.' Her normal calm exterior no where to be seen. 'You said the girls, my sisters would not be harmed by your hand.' Every other word as punched with a new spell aimed at Gold. As he deflected each one, his foot caught the potion vial knocking it further from the fight and away from Elsa. 'No longer will you interfere with the lives of others.'

'Maybe you should take your own advice. Dearie.' Rumple spat out, throwing blasts of dark energy towards to Snow Queen.

Emma was split between helping Elsa, getting the potion and going to Killian. Seeing the look on his face gave her the courage to leave him and put personal wants aside to help the town. For the smallest moment, she considered ignoring him but he was right, they didn't have time. Rushing to Elsa's aid, Emma helped her off the floor as the blood from her head dripped passed her ear and down her neck. Moving quickly they ducked out of the way of a deflected spell, taking cover behind a car.

'You ok?' Emma heard Elsa say.

'Shouldn't I be asking you that.' It was how she coped at time like this, flinching as Elsa placed an icy hand to her cut, inspecting it. Her eyes caught the clock. Twenty-five past. She had already lost twenty-five minutes. She looked to Killian again, needing to make sure he was still alright. He was pointing at the vial as it clattered around, bouncing on the cracked road. If it broke all would be lost, they needed to get it quickly. 'Fine. You get the potion, I'll help Ingrid with Gold.'  _And get Killian's Heart._

Splitting apart from each other, Emma made her way to the fight. It killed her to leave Killian where he was, smashing his fist against the barrier holding him. She knew he would be thinking of Liam and Milah. How he was helpless to stop their deaths, his fear for hers clearly evident in his actions but this way he could be kept safe, at least for now.

Rumple and Ingrid were locked in a fierce display of magical prowess. Emma joined in just as Elsa had done for her earlier. With Ingrid being an accomplished sorceress and Emma's outright power, the scales were even, giving them a good chance of winning. Emma had never seen Gold like this. He moved with such ease, his every movement had a purpose. Their fight was quite like those Emma had seen in Harry Potter films, no words but powerful flowing movements, pushing it in to their next attack. The bright flashes of the different spell flooding the street in bold colours. The Snow Queen took the lead with Emma backing her up where needed. Emma may have doubted her actions over the last few weeks but she had never doubted her reasons for why. She had seen the truth from the beginning. Ingrid did care for her and was doing it now, drawing as much fire to her and away from Emma and Elsa.

In the corner of her eye, Emma could see Elsa move through the minefield, snaking past the jagged, broken street and large shards of ice stabbed into the ground, moving closer to the potion. She raised some sort of ice shield to block unwanted off shoots and debris coming her way.

Emma changed her plan and began to try and conjure Killian's heart from Gold, using the distractions Ingrid was giving her. Letting her magic build, emotion flow through her, her love for him her driving force. Emma scanned the out with her magic, focusing on the pull in her chest. She could feel it. It was close. Still on Gold's person. This was confirmed when Gold was blasted back, loosing his footing and fell to the floor. Eyes immediately finding his, Killian grabbed his chest, feeling the impact himself.

* * *

It was too much to take, left to be a bystander while everything happened around him. His hand few up to his chest as he felt like he had just been slammed into a wall. The Crocodile had just gone down so he must still have his heart on his person, Emma had seen it too. Former enemies working together against a greater foe, the Dairy Queen was a better match for the Dark One than Elsa had been, the odds falling in their favor again.

Mind racing, going over what had all ready happened within the spells time frame, Killian had a feeling that he was missing something important or Emma had. Running through the conversations at the docks, the ones at the the clock tower before and after the Imp arrival. Then it hit him, hit him like a fallen mast.  _No._ She had missed it.  _An Evil Act._ She thought it was the spell. She had no idea that the great evil was meant to be her death by his hand before the Croc crushing his broken heart. The final piece of the puzzle. The broken heart of someone who knew Rumple before he became the Dark One. There was no doubt Killian's mind that if had he done it, killed his Swan, his heart would have well indeed been broken. That's why he was still alive, the man was trying to break him this way. No Killian thought, he would be strong. He had hope. Still, Swan didn't know any of this and locked in this cell he had no way to tell her.

The fight raged on. Killian could see that Gold could have taken all three of them out two or three times by now, but this show was meant for him. They were being picked off piece by piece. Every time Elsa got close to the potion the man would send an energy wave or curse to move it from her reach, catching her once, hitting her the shoulder, dislocating it. Ingrid's feet were shredded, caked in fresh blood and her dress had split in places. She looked exhausted by the amount of magic needed to keep up.  _Emma, Gods Emma._ She had faired the best of them. Other than her head and waist she looked ok. Strong and powerful. Magic growing all the time. Though there was no wind any more, her hair began to spread out, flowing smoothly against her quick movements. She radiated with a very faint glow. You wouldn't really notice but he did, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

His chest ached, panic rising. It was too much. It needed to stop. Flying debris hit against his cell causing him to jump back and see the clock. Twenty-to. Twenty minutes left. They were running out of time and the Crocodile knew it. Every moment he could, Killian could feel his repulsive leer raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

Then it happened so fast. Elsa was across the street from him, just a few feet from the vial and Gold was busy and had yet to notice. Taking the potion in hand, she shouted out to Emma.

'Got it.' Running from the spells that had begun to come her way, darting around to get to Emma, Elsa stumbled screaming out as she twisting on her ankle, holding herself up on a near by traffic post, potion still in hand.

'Enough of this.' Rumple spoke with his giggle lilt, flicking his wrists, bobbing his head, far too happy with himself. Catching Emma in a moment of weakness, he knocked her down and sent a fragment of glass from the library door at Elsa. As it moved through the air it became encased in a dark purple smoke before striking.

'Nooooo.' She had moved so quickly Killian was convinced she had to have used magic to get there that fast. Ingrid moved into the path of the glass, throwing a spear like ice shard at Gold before raising her hands too late as it hit her in the stomach. She looked down as a faint red stain spread through her dress, hands shacking afraid to touch as she fell to her knees, the glass melting into the wound.

Hearing Emma's gut curdling screams, he turned to look, seeing the spell that the Snow Queen sent had hit the imp, encasing him in ice. It would not hold out for long, it had already begun to crack. Swan ran to the woman, Elsa crawling on her good leg, catching Ingrid before she fell back on the road. He couldn't hear anything so his panic rose. Desperately trying to get his loves attention regarding The Crocodile.

Suddenly his panicked stopped, his fears soothed yet sadness was their. He felt different. Even with the connection, he could still feel the Crocodile's impression on his heart, but no longer. He felt comfort, calm and cared for. The raging inferno of hope bloomed within him. Killian came up with every solution except for the one he hope was true. Maybe it was because of the ice, blocking the Croc's hold, maybe their connection was stronger, blocking him out completely. Maybe, just Maybe. Lost in this uplifting feeling of hope, he missed Emma moving in front of him, eyes bloodshot from the tears still falling down her cheeks. His smile dropped to shock as she pulled his heart from behind her back. The while glow from before shown out brighter than ever, weaving it's way round his heart continuously circling it.

'How?' He didn't even see her take it. The word left his lips forgetting she couldn't hear him.

* * *

Emma was getting pissed off. The man was playing with them like a cat with a mouse, letting them just hang on and not take them out. He was sick and twisted. Every moment the man could, he would stare at Killian, laughing, shouting out jeers  _'Had enough yet Captain!'_ , torturing him. Emma could see he was barely holding on.

Try as she might, she couldn't get the heart from Gold. Each time she would get a little closer to reaching it before having to move or defend herself. Then she heard it. Elsa had the potion. Before she could react Rumple spoke like his true Enchanted Forest self, his voice giggling.

'Enough of this.' Blown off her feet, Emma hit the deck taking the brunt of it on her already damaged side.

Ingrid moved so fast the fabric of her cape shimmered into flakes of snow, stretching out like a comets tail. Emma stumbled to her feet as the Imp twirled his wrists and flinch his left shoulder back, ice starting to cover his body. This was her moment. Concentrating on her love, his love, willing her magic to submit to her wishes, she felt her hand drop under the wait of it. It worked. She had his heart. With no time to think further, she held it tight to her skin instinctively as she saw Gold become fully encased in ice.

The stain on Ingrid's abdomen grew larger. Without realising what she was doing, Emma was screaming and running to her. She would have happily killed the Queen for what she had done to her, to her family, to the town but see her like this, bleeding out, she felt a familiar pull. Emma knelt down as Elsa draped her aunt over her thighs. Taking Elsa eyes in hers, she could see the same confusion, the same pull to this woman.

'Emma. Elsa.' The Queen eyes fluttered open, catching the sisters she wanted so much. 'I just wanted us to be a family. I wanted what you already had. What I lost.' Her breath rasped, slowing down becoming shallower. 'I love you both. I... I couldn't let him hurt you.' She reached up, cupping Elsa cheek lovingly.

Emma was lost in the emotion of it all. Her sheer joy at Killian's heart still beating frantically her hand the white interlacing from before returning brighter than ever. Yet she had this pull, this draining and unnerving sadness hanging in her gut. This woman had cared for her, she had seen no lies in her words. Her free hand roamed over the wound, shacking while planing to heal it. The blood stain suddenly turned black and began to smell of something bitter she couldn't place.

'No.' Emma spoke as she whimpered over the dying woman.

'Hurry. He...He won't be kept in there fo-...for long.' Unable to keep her eyes open for longer, she breathed deeply, speaking again. 'Fix this mistake I have made.' A single tear left from both Emma's and Elsa's eyelashes and landed on the Queen's cheek at her words.

Like in New York, it all lashed before her eyes. Emma was bombarded with her missing memories. She leaned back with the shock, eyes glazing over.

_'It's ok sweety. I know your new here but you're going to be just fine.'_ Ingrid had given back her camera from Kevin. No one before had bother to do that. She was just a pay check, nothing more. It was not like this here. Still Emma felt the need to leave. Everyone was the same, everyone left.

_'I'm going to care for you.'_ Ingrid was sat on the sofa, catching Emma as she tried to leave having seen the signs that she would go. No one had bothered before. She really did care. She wanted to help, she had hurt to, telling Emma about her past. Then she had not dragged her back upstairs or smacked her around for her disobedience. She gave her the choice to leave. No one did that.

_'I'm filling out the paper work to adopt you.'_ It had been a great day at the arcade, just what she thought a real family day out was like. Seeing the papers had brought her crashing down. It was happening again, she was going back. She never would have imagined adoption. She really did want her. Emma would have a mom who loved her, she would have the life she craved for. Ingrid really did loved her. She made her feel wanted, the first person to do that ever. She had been right all along. Emma did have magic but how was a teenager going to believe that. Holding her in front of a car was not the way to do it. Fairy tales and magic weren't real or so she had thought.

Looking down, she broke. Ingrid had died. She didn't get to see that they remembered. She may have done some evil things but all she wanted was family and acceptance. No matter, Emma had again lost someone else she had once loved. Elsa looked done, all energy gone, passing out by her aunt. Emma quickly checked her pulse and sighed, feeling it beating strongly.

Looking down at her other hand she remembered what she had and the time they had left. Standing up, she checked on Gold while walking to Killian, she was right, the cracks in the ice were only getting longer. The moment the ice broke she needed to get the potion. Turing her attention back to her pirate, taking him in for the first time since the fight started, he looked so lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed she was now stood in front of him. She couldn't hear his word but she knew what he'd said. Raising the heart to her lips, she kissed it gently and spoke softly.

'You always said I would make a good pirate.' Smiling through her words.

His face in awe, she saw it completely, his love, his devotion. The only one who had never left her, who fought for her. Drawing again on that love, he power becoming easy to tap into, she raised her hand to lower the shield as the sound of ice shattering filled the air, slicing through the shouts still coming from the townspeople. That voice chilling her.

'Oh you don't want to be doing that Dearie.' Gold had broken free but was just standing there, smiling, hands twirling, pointing at them both.

'I'm pretty sure I do Gold.'

'And let the whole town fall for your selfish action. Tsk tsk tsk.' Gold pointed to the clock. Ten minutes to the hour. Ten minutes left. 'I'm not a cruel man Miss Swan so I will make you a deal. The potion... for the heart.' The man voice growled out the last few words.

'No.' Emma saw Killian slam his body into the barrier, his mouth racing, no doubt spitting profanities that would make even the rudest of sailors blush. Darting between the clock and Gold there was no time of anything.  _Think Emma Think!_ 'No deal Gold. How do I know that you won't just take the potion back anyway?'

'Because I want it to work.' He began to pace, taking his time with his words. 'For this to work I need there to be the highest feeling of True Love I can, so my  _Great Act of Evil_  can have the full effect. True Love covering this town will be more than adequate.' His voice calm and cutting.

'What-.. I thought.' Emma shook her head, that couldn't be right, the spell was the evil he needed.

'No Miss Swan. My act of great evil is to break the heart of someone who knew me before I was the Dark One. Luckily I can always count on the help of friends.' He leered at Killian, laughter in his words. 'At first I was going to get him to kill you but you both surprised me.'

'I have a habit of doing that.' Emma spoke, refusing to show her inner turmoil. Time ticking by.

'Oh and how sweeter you have made this.' Muttering more to himself before continuing. 'This connection you share will make my powers only increase. So you have to decide. You can either choose the man you have finally allowed yourself to love, your True Love, taking the selfish, easy route and leave the town to perish. Could you even look at him again knowing you gave up for family for him. It may not be as powerful but it will work to sever me from my dagger, leaving me with all my powers unchanged.' She knew what he was doing. He was breaking her heart. Her magic failing as his words hit her hard. Knowing what she had to do, what she would have to give up.

'Or you can choose to give me your loves heart, to be the Savior, the leader you were born to be. The potion will cover the town in happiness, everyone freed before I take it to become more powerful than ever before. Your family will be safe but your heart will be broken. Your magic will fade and you will know for the rest of your life that you let your True Love go, never to be in his arms again. To never hear the words he has been too sacred to say to you. I will even give you Henry. It will easy enough to take him back from you.' He continued with his torment.

Five minutes left.

'Or you could wait until the bell strikes and you will get nothing, the town lost and I will just take the heart. Either way I win, each one will break his heart because each choice will break yours. So Miss Swan. The potion.' placing his palm out, vial appearing in his grasp. 'for the heart.'

She couldn't pick. How could she pick?

'Tick Tock Dearie'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will she choose?
> 
> This has really grown much bigger than expected, but the words just flew out. This next chapter is what started the whole fic so I really want to get it right, hopefully tissues at the ready. Major angst ahead!
> 
> Reviews and Kudos please they feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Gold has told him that it is his last day and at sunset he will have to kill Emma using his hook but Killian failed due to a very rare connection. The spell of shattered sight has begun to take affect. A cure has been found but if not administered with one hour, the effects are permanent. Emma has told her parents and Elsa about Killian's heart. Emma and Elsa are fighting Gold. Ingrid turned up but was killed by Gold as Emma and Elsa remembered her. Gold has given Emma a Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness, hands are really playing up. Not beta'd and been up all day to try and get this out.
> 
> Originally This chapter had a song attached Bound to You (from Burlesque), but after hearing 'The Words' (Christina Perri) had to change the whole thing. They both have bits that so work for this chapter.

_But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say_  
_My Love, I'm in love with you_  
_~#~_  
_I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_  
_So let the words slip out of your mouth_  
_~#~_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_I've finally found my way_  
_I am bound to you_

* * *

'Either way I win, each one will break his heart because each choice will break yours. So Miss Swan. The potion for the heart.'

Killian's world dropped from underneath him, his chest so tight he could barely breathe. That sick, twisted, sadistic, callous, deplorable, cruel man. _Nay Imp_. The unholy offspring of deceit and malice. This was it, no time left, no time for second chances, no time to save both. Killian didn't doubt that he would give them Henry if just to take him right back causing more pain to his beloved. Not only was he breaking his promise to Emma, (there was only one choice to make in his eyes), her decision today would destroy her and the devil would become more powerful than before. It had taken him so long to scale her wall he feared that this would cause Emma to cut herself off from everyone, her defenses higher so not even her family could reach. He didn't want her to be consumed with darkness and lust for vengeance. Killian had traveled that path for several lifetime and all it gave him was an empty life and a darkened heart. Gold was right, whatever Emma chose would lead to despair. 

'Tick Tock Dearie.' The Dark One relished in the tense atmosphere. 

For the first true time in his adult life Killian was scared, not for himself but for her, for Henry, heck for the entire town. He knew this man better than most people if not the best. He thrashed around in his cage, hitting out, unable to contain his anger any longer, further breaking the split skin on his knuckles. Killian wanted to run his hook in the man chest, carving him from nose to tail, dagger be damned. His arms began to give out, chest heaving chocking out his sobs of rage.

'I want to hear him. I want to hold him.' Her voice firm but Killian could hear the crushed defeated tones underneath. 'Give me that. Please.' Her plea so quite you'd had to strain to hear it. Killian glanced at her and found a resound look upon her face. Tears streaming down, her eyes cataloging his every feature. Dropping his head between his raised arms he tried to take a breathing before turning to face her head on, failing to hide the hurt, eyes still closed holding back the last of his tears. He needed to be strong for her, he could see her decision had already been made and it was terrifying her, he agreed, her family should and will always come first.  _Take the deal Swan._

'And miss the opportunity to decimate my enemy's entirely. No Miss Swan, but do I take your question as an acceptance of my offer? Time is a wasting.' Speaking as he almost skipped back and forth unable or unwilling to hid his glee.

Everything around Killian faded from view until there was only her, he didn't care about anything but her. His last moment would be with her in any way he could. He stood as close to her as he could, running his fingers over his lips, a single tear escaping as he rested his head on the magic-field. He remembered their last kiss, the last time he felt her body, it was in this exact spot.

'Killian. Look at me. Please. I'm not good at goodbyes.' That did him in. He opened them slowly, his vision blurred from his hidden tears. She still managed to take his breath away, bleeding and broken, his heart resting in her hands by her lips. Down the middle, a faint golden line, barely the width of a hair, started to crack as it's magical glow flickering away. She took a deep breath and spoke with firm conviction.

* * *

Emma was broken. There was no way out of this. Time was lost. It was an impossible decision. Either him or her family, Savior or Lover, Hero or Villain. She knew in her heart the decision had been made, just too afraid to acknowledge it. One look at Killian proved that point. If this was to be their end, then how much more could the truth hurt them? The words they had both kept from each other needed to be spoken at least once. She had to be sure he knew how much he meant to her, how much she had changed around him, hoping that he would feel the same way too. _As you wish Mi'Lady._  

'K-Killian Jones.' She faulted with her words, pushing through the fear. 'My Killian. I only wish we had more time. I would tell you what you truly mean to me. I was so lost, left to believe that I was unwanted and unloved, unsure of my place in the world. All my life no one ever stayed, no one fought for me.' She had never been so open with him. Each word both elated and cracked his heart just a little further. 'Then I met an infuriating rapscallion who challenged everything.' A small smile broke through the tears before toppling back. 'You saw right through me, Killian. You sparked something I hadn't felt in years never mind so suddenly. Atop the beanstalk it became too much. My walls I had spent so many years hiding behind felt like glass, exposing me, letting you see right through to the real me. I left you there not because I didn't trust you, it was because I started to and that scared the crap out of me. I couldn't let someone in who could break me again, so I ran before you could. Whether you meant to or not at first, you kept coming back. Each time proving the man you are.' She took a moment to compose herself and say the words he longed to hear.

'I don't need to hear you say you love me because you have told me in more than words. You say it with every touch, every kiss, every silent gesture. Nothing is going to hurt more than this so no more lies, no more running, no more hiding. You deserve to hear this once out loud. I love you Killian Jones. I love that you came back for me. I love that you were there for me even before I wanted you to be. I love you so much it kills me to know that all this a started because you thought you weren't good enough for me, that I gave you any reason to think you are in anyway lacking. You were enough Killian, you have and will always be enough for me. I love that you give me the strength to make the most impossible choice.' Emma gently kissed his heart, drawing the faintest scrap of hope she had left and whispered just for him. 'I love you and I believe that death cannot stop True love. All it can do is delay it for a while and I will fight heaven, earth and every realm in between to get you back to me.' She may have borrowed the words from her favorite book but they right. 

Emma saw his lips move. The crack in his heart moved almost half way down in sharp splits yet he showed no physical signs of pain. She couldn't hear a word he spoke but she knew he needed this as much as she did. His words were few but his actions did show her everything she needed to know. She had to do this now or she wouldn't be able to it, no matter how it felt.

'Deal.' Emma held her hand holding his heart out towards Gold, keeping her eyes on the man she so deeply loved.

In the blink of an eye she had moved to where Rumple had just been stood, the potion now in her possession. Facing both of them, she watched on as the reptile waved his arm expanding the force field to encase them both out of her reach. Killian stood stoic, jaw clenched, unwilling to give any hint of the mayhem clearly raging inside him. Blind panic rose from deep down within her. Elsa was still out for the count and it would take two of them to work the potion, the clock was running out. Had Rumple just got what he wanted anyway? As if sensing her thoughts Rumple chuckled and spoke out to her.

'Come along Dearie, no time to waste.' Again he reached out his hand causing the potion to rise out of hers and into the sky. 'Your turn.'

Pushing aside her anguish and impending loss, she focused on the task at hand and why she needed to do this. Her parents, Henry, baby Neal and all the rest of the town who fate was left with her. Extending her magic, feeling out for the vial above, she moved her hands up, fingers straining under the pressure of it all. She visualized it between her now facing hands, her palms flickered with the white light of her magic, building the power up, reaching its peak before shattering the glass and spreading the contents out throughout the clouds left by the spell. The sky began to glow, filling with healing and surrounding the edges of the town, right to the line. 

Knowing the job was done, Emma stumbled back, drained by the amount of magic expended. She was sure the Croc could have done that himself, she had a feeling that he knew this but wanted her weakened. Tinsel like streams of purple and green light fell from the sky, each finding an afflicted town person. It was truly a beautiful sight, almost as if fireworks were moving in reverse.

All of the emotions of the past few days hit Emma like a ton of bricks, never having push so hard for so long, feeling so drained. Her chest ached, it would have been less painful to take a knife to it. Lifting her head, she instantly found his eyes. Though still standing as before, she could see his fear for her as he attempted to give her his typical reassuring smirk. Even from this distance she could see how fake it was, Killian could read her well enough to try to comfort her. Emma could see the dread, loss and emotion pain radiating out. In that moment, even though it was her family and her job to bring people their happy endings, she felt that she had made the wrong decision. Why could she not have their happy ending? How could she live without him, he was the only person that was purely hers, the one she could be selfish with. In all the time she knew him, something always came above him, running afraid from her heart. The mere thought of never seeing him again, to never hear his voice was too much to bear. 

Adrenaline pumping, using her, _no their Love,_ as strength she rose from her spot on the road hovering a few inches off the ground as she began to glow with magic, clawing to that feeling.  _Killian, Save Killian._ Her hair began to fan out under the force within her as if unable to hold it all in.  _Save Killian._ Pulling together everything she had left, every feeling, every one once of strength, Emma began to bombard the barrier with spells, force waves and other forms of magic she had never seen let alone even used before. Her throat horse from screamed words and incantations. Fighting the inevitable unconsciousness, she watch on as Gold waved his dagger over a small cylindrical box hovering in the air and placed Killian's heart between them.

Panicking, she watched in horror as the barrier began to crack in places but she was too late. The infernal man squeezed and Killian fell to the ground.

'KILLIAN'

* * *

Killian desperately wanted to reach out to his love and remove the pain she was clearly in. He had waited so long to hear the words falling from her lips. She loved him. She loved HIM. He thought of loved ones in his life who had gone. To Liam, Milah and Bae. He knew what it felt like to both hearing those words fall at the end and not. No matter how bad it was he would give everything to have his last words and get them right. He knew that even if she could not hear him, she was right, he needed to say them to her. She had to know.

'I would gladly go through all the pain and hell of my three hundred years. All the loss, the anger and darkness for the chance to say, My love, I'm in love with you. Emma Swan, I am deeply and unequivocally in love with you and I will never stop fighting for you.' He took his hand and placed it over where his heart should be, pressing down and gripping the fabric of his clothes while closing his eyes feeling everything and trying to push it to her. He put his hand out to her, placing his over hers, looking straight in the eyes and dropped his head. It was all he could do to let her know it was okay. That he wanted her to pick her family.

Everything beyond seemed to move in slow motion yet it happened in no time at all. Gold was now stood where Emma had been, looking quite happy with these turn of events.

'Take one more step Pirate and I'll kill her and every member of her quite extensive family, one at time, leaving her till last so she can feel the pain of your decision. I like you exactly where you are.' Killian turn to face Emma and nothing else mattered.

Emma began to glow, becoming more like the angle he was convinced she was. The sky above filled with light that played gracefully off her perfect features. It was working, they would live. Oblivious to everything he watched only her. The falling stream of light were casting shadows over her cheeks. Standing firm and resolute, he watched on as Emma threw spell after spell towards the extended barrier but to no avail. The only thing he could think to do was hold on to her words and all the love he could muster. He held to their comfort, their truth, their power. He believed every word. If there was someone who could do it, it would be his stubborn Swan.

The Imp beside him produced his dagger and the bloody hat. Letting it go, the box hovering in the air, the devil waved his dagger over the box reciting words Killian couldn't place. He could see Emma had begun to break the hold on the magic sheild but it was too late. He could feel his chest break in two as his heart became fully cracked. Closing his eyes, Killian spoke his last words as he could feel his heart begin to crumble.

'I love you My Swan.'

.

.

.

.

.

Then the pain stopped, it was over, he was gone. Killian could smell and hear the sound of the ocean as it filled his senses. The soft sway of his ship, a feeling he was all too familiar with, rocked him back and forth as he broke. Leaning back on his legs still knelt down, he tried to raise his arms to hide his face only to find he was encased in shackles. They were unlike any he had seen before and he had been through more than his fair share. Dark and black, like flowing tar dripping round on itself in a semi solid state. They wrapped his wrist and brace, connecting him to the deck. Testing their strength, he tugged but the more he pulled the tighter and shorter they became, dragging him painfully. Wherever the liquid touched him, small welts formed, blistering his skin. Something shuffled in front of him.

'I'm so sorry little brother.'

'Younger brother.' Killian replied out of habit even after so many years. His breath caught as he realized who had spoken, both hoping and fearing the truth. 'Liam.' Lifting his head he saw the only man in his life who he looked up to, the man who was his hero, his idol. Over time it had become difficult to remember finer details of his brother but one look was enough. Nothing had changed. His uniform bright and pressed, boots shining as they caught in the dim light. The paler blue of his eyes that brought him comfort.

'Killian.' Milah's voice broke through the silence and he all but forgot to breathe. Still dressed like the pirates woman she was, her eyes so full of emotional pain. Blinking away her own tears, Killian's attention followed hers to the man walking down from the helm, Neal, it may have been the man before him but Killian could still see the glint of Bae in his eyes.

These three people were those he loved most and lost before their time. Liam, the brother who showed him how to be a man of honor. Milah, the woman that taught him how to love and Bae, the boy who for a brief moment gave him something more than vengeance. To see them here hit home the sharp truth that he was gone and Emma was alone. He let it all go. There was nothing to lose, he was around family, he didn't have to hide, he could just be Killian.

'I'm so sorry brother. Truly, I am. You have grown and become the man of honor I always knew was there.'

'I am no such man Liam. I am a pirate. I have lied, cheated, killed, plundered and pillaged my way through life. I am not worthy of such praise, especially from you.' Killian's voice grew louder as he pulled on his shackles as he stood to his feet and turned from his brother, ashamed for him to see the man he was.

'I don't know about that. You may have fallen from the path but you found that man again. You found your ho-'

'Bloody Hell Liam. I left her.' Killian cut through, screaming out more for his own sake than anyone else. Taking a moment, his shoulders sagged as he moved back to Liam, speaking softly. 'I promised and I left her, broken and now she has to deal with someone who has become more beast than man. I left her just like everyone else has.'

'You didn't leave her. You were taken from her.' Milah moved tentatively, brushing her hand over his cheek in a motion Killian had all but forgotten. She had done this when she really needed him to listen. He flinched initially before leaning into her touch.

'I am afraid she will turn into me. After I lost you I fell further from my humanity. I spent the next few centuries so lost in revenge. I can't...I wish.' He dropped his head on her shoulder as she hugged him, Liam patting his back, Neal on the other side. 'Sorry Milah.' Pressing a soft kiss upon her forehead. Lost in the commotion Killian failed to notice the shackles had slackened off allowing for his movement on deck.

'Where are we?' Killian moved around to take in his surroundings in more detail. The Jolly was gently rocking by a empty dock that disappeared off into a whisping grey fog that encompassed the land leaving only the sea with a clear view, the sun beginning to set in the distance. The sails wafted in what little breeze there was. The faint sound of indistinguishable words just to quiet to hear yet they still sent chills down his spine.

'We are in the in-between, the world between worlds. This place is for those who have yet to pass into the next world, life still held in the balance.' Neal gestured to the irons still holding Killian down. 'Whatever is going on, your fate is still yet to be determined. Those are to keep you here so have to move on. Magic is forcing the choice, keeping you from going back.' He didn't know how to feel anymore, there could still be away. Swan was fighting and so would he.

'Rumple.' Milah spoke before Killian had chance. 'He means to keep you here so he can break the hold of the dagger but she is fighting Killian. Look.' The shackles were pulsing with a white glow giving more room to move, each new flash burned brighter as small globs of the tar fell to the deck, hissing as they boiled away.

* * *

'David.' Snow took in the sight before her. The street was the true definition of a war zone. By the door to the library a small group of townsfolk had form round what looked like a body on the ground. 'No, David.'

Taking his hand they made there way to the group, fearful of what they would find. Granny saw them coming, her eyes swimming with tears confirming what she thought to be impossible. Snow didn't hear any sympathies or words of sorrow, all she could see was her daughter, battered, beaten, draped over the man she loved. Her head buried in his neck, one hand hidden beneath her while the other gripped Killian's chest, his fingers interlocking with hers, over where his heart should be. Their bodies curved into each other. The desperate need to hold her child over came the fear from before. David had already moved but was blocked by magical barrier. An old man in his early fifties moved beside them dissipating the magic.

'Let me.' She moved to her daughter as grumbles from further down the street cause a wave on gasps in the ever growing gathering. Before she could reach the old man spoke again loud and vengeful.

'You!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG how good was episode, so much Hook and CS, so very happy. I would like add that a few of the things in this happen to be similar to what happening cannon. Can't believe i guessed some thing. Don't worry they are just small things.
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> Killian has finished collecting magic for the hat and goes to Gold to face his fate. Gold has told him that it is his last day and at sunset he will have to kill Emma using his hook but Killian failed due to a very rare connection. The spell of shattered sight has begun to take affect. A cure has been found but if not administered with one hour, the effects are permanent. Emma has told her parents and Elsa about Killian's heart. Emma and Elsa are fighting Gold. Ingrid turned up but was killed by Gold as Emma and Elsa remembered her. Gold has given Emma a Deal. Emma and Killian declare their love for one another before Emma take the deal and get the potion to work in time to save the town. Gold begins to crush Killian's heart and he wakes in the Netherworld to Liam, Milah and Bae. Snow and David arrive by the clock tower to see Emma in Killian's arms on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for the show. Not beta'd and been up all day to try and get this out.
> 
> AN: I had an anonymous review saying that my in-between that Killian is stuck in was very close to another fic out there. It was never my intention for it to seem like that and to be honest I got the inspiration for that place from the chapter Kings Cross from the final Harry Potter novel, of course with my own twist.

Snow was snapped into a light faint green glow, pulling her from the darkness festering within. It was an odd feeling to describe, the best she could come up with was the sensation you get when a drip of sweat that slowly runs down your scalp, giving you chills. This however, she felt through the entirety of her body. As the last shards of glass melted from her soul, she became herself looking into the eyes for the man she loved, immediately regretting all the vile utterances directed towards him during the spell. They had done it, Emma and Elsa had done it. The spell was broken as David involuntarily shivered as his light faded and the glazed look in his eyes dissipated into nothing.

'Charming.'

'Snow.' Her husband, her rock, stepped to the bars, taking her out reached hand and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. 'She did it, they saved us.' Smiles broke on their faces as he pressed a chaste and loving kiss on her lips, in a silent apology for what had occurred in the past hour. Her joy was short lived on the sound of one word. 'Gold.'

'Oh god David. Emma and Killian.' Using his moniker know didn't seem right. 'We have to help, they need us. How are we going to get out.' In the confusion, they forgotten why Emma had rushed off and though she had left a potion to find her, they hadn't thought about how they would get out of the cells. Originally she was going to come back and let them out but that might not be possible now. They both began to shout out for help, hoping anyone outside would hear them. Neal began to scream out having been woken by their own shouts.

A blinding white pulse ran through them. It felt powerful. Even those who didn't posses magic could feel the emotion behind the blast. It wasn't dark but it didn't feel like any of the others they had felt Storybrooke or even in the Enchanted Forest for that matter. The closest thing that came to mind was the feeling as a true loves kiss shock wave but this felt like despair or fear maybe.

The old book that Emma had shown them earlier rattled violently before flipping open to the middle, as one by one the pages on each side snapped back inside, disappearing into the spine till the only thing left was the leather cover and metal bindings. It rose to the ceiling, still open as it slowly turned over so the inner covers faced down before dropping to the floor. As it fell it seemed to hit an invisible body and began to stretch to the contours of it. When the last corners hit floor, it formed a vacuum and tightly wrapped the figure. The leather faded into skin and midnight blue robes. The last part to fade was the mans face. His eyes were closed while he took his first breath. His shoulders relaxed and he opened his dark purple eyes, Snow looked deep within them and she felt lost, like looking into the origins of the universe, far too much information for any one normal person to handle. The more she looked, the more the feeling of overwhelming panic rose causing her to shake and lean against the bars, breaking contact.

'I would recommend not doing that again Lady Snow White, Queen Regent of the Enchanted Forest. Small glances are fine but your mind is unable to fully comprehend the depth of knowledge I posses. You should do the same King James or should I say King David. Though I can see that you have made Storybrooke your home.' The man looked to be in his late forties or early fifty's but the way he held himself cleared showed, like Killian, that he had lived many more years if not several lifetimes. He was a few inches shorter than David with hair and facial scruff that was light grey with black streaks whisping through it, short but still had enough length to move around his face has he bowed at them. The blue roles hung loosely at his side reminding Snow of a man in the Enchanted Forest during a moment she wishes she could forget. They were accented with gold brocade almost oriental in design, a faded golden belt cinched in at his waist holding the many layers of fabric together. As he rose back to standing, Snow could feel the old essence of the man and could feel the strong light magic emitting from him. 'Now I believe we have somewhere to be.'

He waved his hands as doors to the cells opened and the protection keeping Neal safe was lowered. Snow ran out to her son as his shout rang out through the station. Taking him in her arms, she checked him over to make sure he was okay and safe from harm as David joined her, hugging them both, running his hand over Neal's cheek. Turning back to the man, still a little unsettled by his presence, David spoke out, confused by what had just happened.

'Who are you and why where you in that book? What have you been doing to my daughter?' Snow could hear the slight indignation in his voice, recalling what Emma had said about the book before rushing out to find Killian.

'I am the Sorcerer. I have been known by many names over the years by a many different people but you can call me Emrys. My purpose is to level the balance in the world by helping those in times of great depression and ridding evil doers. Take comfort in the fact that I mean you no harm. As for my imprisonment, only one with the potential to become the next Sorcerer could open the book and free me, Emma Swan is such a person.' Snow worried about Emma, she had already had begun to question her ability to be all the things expected of her, the last thing she needed was someone else pushing another label to her. 'I will answer the rest of your questions in time but we are needed elsewhere. I will send your son to a safe place until this madness is dealt with. I assure you no harm shall come to the child whilst in my charge.' Looking at her husband for agreement and finding it, Snow nodded her head placing a kiss to her child's forehead. With a click of the man fingers, they were enveloped in a dark blue smoke appearing by the clock tower, Neal no longer in her arms.

'David. No, David.' Snow took his hand as they made there way to the group. Granny saw them coming, her eyes swimming with tears confirming what she thought to be impossible. Snow didn't hear any sympathies or words of sorrow, all she could see was her daughter, battered, beaten, draped over the man she loved. Her head buried in his neck, one hand hidden beneath her while the other gripped Killian's chest, his fingers interlocking with hers, over where his heart should be. Their bodies curved into each other. The desperate need to hold her child over came the fear from before. David had already moved but was blocked by magical barrier.

'Let me.' Emrys spoke and lowered the shield blocking her path to her daughter as grumbles from Gold further down the street, cause a wave of gasps in the ever growing gathering. The Dark One rose to his feet, shaking his head, attempting to clear it and remind himself what had just happened. Snow could feel the air round them changing, filling with tension and rattling the loose rubble on the ground. 'You!'

Snow and David rushed to Emma to pull her out of the way as the crowd parted leaving a showdown, western style, between Emrys and Gold. Seeing the slight movement as she pulled her daughter, filled their shared heart with relief. Pleading for Emma to get up and asking David to carry her to safety, they were stock by Emma's energy as she pushed them back refusing to leave Killian side.

'You hold no power against me Dark One.' Speaking in a firm yet commanding voice to his adversity, he made no movement to start this encounter, only readying himself for what came next.

As they carried on talking, Gold moved closer, a little fear in his steps. Desperate to move her daughter, though she was unwilling to move, David picked up Snow, dragging her out of the line of fire as Rumple threw a few spells at his new opponent gauging his proficiency in magic after having been imprisoned for years. As David reach the group hovering by the library door, Emrys raised his arms locking them both, along with protection over Emma and Killian, in this space so no others could be hurt.

After only a few minutes it was clear that Gold was no match of Emrys as he easily block each and every one of his spells and curses with very little effort. Rumple called for his dagger, hoping to draw strength from it but it made little difference. Still flailing in David's arms, Snow could see that Emma had passed out again as pieces of rubble glanced over the shield Emrys created. This helped to calm her fraying nerves. As least they couldn't be harmed further. Emrys eventually over powered Rumple, having left himself open to attack. Holding out his arm, the Dark One rose from the ground, limbs stretched out like a starfish, locked in place unable to move.

'I created the curse of the light one as punishment against an old foe, locking her away from her evil ways so she could only use it to help not hinder. It didn't start out as a curse, it was meant to be gift, bringing miracles and hope to the world.' The Sorcerer moved closer the man, with each step he flung his hand in a slapping motion causing Rumple's head to snap as if he had been hit, loosing a little more magic with each blow. 'The first was a woman by the name of Madam Mim, an evil women who dealt in lies and secrets. Many years passed and all was well but unknown to me she reverted to her old ways and began to experiment with the wand that gave her power of the light one. Over time she became corrupted with power so her wand morphed in to the dagger, thus the dark one was born.' He was now stood a few feet from Gold. Ceasing his slapping movements, his hands started to circle each other, drawing power ready for his last big attack. 'After many hundreds of years a former Dark One trapped me a book and I have been lost to the world, waiting for one such as Miss Swan here to show potential. I guess I should be thanking you. Now that I am free, I Emrys of the the nine, CAST YOU OUT!.' Holding his hands out, he pulled the darkness from Gold and he screamed in pain. A black tar like substance oozed out of him and into a ball between the Sorcerer's hands before popping into nothing. Rumple fell to the ground along with his now blank dagger.

* * *

 _Moments_ _Earlier_

'KILLIAN'

Everything moved in slow motion as Emma watch Gold start to crush Killian heart. A feeling of loss and despair filled her very being. Without Killian she would have no life to live. Yes she would be alive but be only the shell of the woman she was born to be. Acting on instinct, willing to give everything to bring Killian back to save him, something happened. Her magic flared out, protecting her heart from breaking. A bright white light, like the one she created at Lake Nostos against Cora, blasted out from not only Emma's chest but from the heart in Rumples hand. Gold was blown back, traveling far due to the massive force from the strength of emotion Emma felt at the possible lost of her love. The hat box fell to the floor and cracked, black smoke drifted out and sunk through the ground.

Killian's heart hovered in the air encased in her opaque magic, lightly bouncing up and down. Emma felt faint having used almost all her magic and energy to stop Gold's actions. Feeling the darkness creeping over but unwilling to be parted from her love again, she pulled herself forward, pushing the feeling of passing out to one side, reaching the heart, taking to her chest as she collapsed on Killian, content to know that for now Gold couldn't damage it further.

Sounds of her parents pulls Emma back to consciousness. Still weak, she could barely open her eyes let alone move towards them. She could feel her mothers hands begin to tighten round her arms to pull her to safety, begging and pleading for her to get up. Feeling her body moving from Killian's and not caring who it was, she pushed back, a surge of adrenaline pumping through her to be able to to so. Emma could hear faint voices of Snow getting quieter as she moved away but it was another feeling that caught her attention. A strange voice of an older man filled her head, talking to her.  _'Keep down Miss Swan. Hold on to him tight.'_ She could hear the sound of a fight starting above her, the magical tension thick in the air. Gripping both his heart and his body to protect him from further harm, Emma chanced a quick glance at the heart. The normal bright red light within it from before was almost completely extinguished, leaving only a faint pulse in the middle. Holding it close again she rubbed finger over the crack but with no energy left to heal, she spoke to it, hoping if he was still there, Killian could hear her. Eyes beginning to fuzz and loose focus, Emma drifted in and out of conscience.

'Stay with me Killian. Hold on just a bit more.'

* * *

The last remnants of his shackles evaporated leaving Killian the freedom to move around the deck. He could hear the faint sound of Emma voice drifting over the water.  _'Stay with me Killian. Hold on just a bit more.'_

'See brother, she is fighting this and so should you.' Liam pulled out his old cutlass from his navy days hidden behind the main mast and handed it to Killian. In haste to get back to his Swan, Killian rushed off to leave the ship, strapping it to his side but stopped, knowing this could be the last time he sees these people, his lost family, before his true end. Turning to look upon them, unsure and unable to find the words to convey the torment raging inside. This was both a blessing and a sick joke. There was a time when he would have given anything to have these people as his side once again no matter the cost, but having opened his heart, having found love again, leaving them was becoming difficult. They looked at each other, Neal deciding to go first as he stepped to his once Captain father figure.

'I know our time together has not always been the best, but the task of taking care of my family Killian is now your responsibility. I can think of no other man who will be so devoted to both of them, Emma found her Tallahassee in you so go to her.' Killian had a faint recollection of that word and the meaning held behind it for both Neal and Emma. 'Take care of Henry, let him know is father is watching and always listening should he need to talk.' Killian nodded and drew him into a hug, hoping to show, like at the hospital, that after all this time he still meant a lot to him. Pulling back, Neal looked hesitant. 'Don't be too hard on my father. I know in your eyes he his an out right villain, but he wasn't always. Should he make it through this, all I ask is that you look on him with leniency. There is a good man still in there just buried so far down he doesn't know how to reach it again. Can you do that for me?' In Killian's eyes that was a lot to ask, almost too much to ask.

'I make no promises but if it can be done, I shall do what I can.' Neal nodded and stepped back to join Liam as Milah filled the now empty space.

'Killian my love.' Milah's took his hand in her own as the other brushed his cheek. Unlike before Killian leaned into it without a second thought. She was cool to the touch, her skin still as soft as he remembered. 'I have always loved you. I am glad to have been a reprieve from your inner darkness at the loss of your brother, which knock you so, even if only for a short time in what has been a long life for you.' He smiled at her, tears filling his eyes, hoping to record every feature lost from his memories. 'You showed me what life was about, not adventure nor seeing the world but having those we truly love around us. My only regret is that I didn't listen to you and go back for Bae. I was a shamed of what I had done but you never held it against me. You brought me peace and reminded me how to live again.' Stepping on her tip toes, she place a brief yet loving kiss to his lips. 'I wished for you to find love again and after all these years you have found it. Be strong Killian, hold on and cherish those around you.' They took a moment to just be with each other before she pulled back, letting his fingers slip from her hand.

'I loved you Milah. There will always be a place in my heart for you.' He spoke the words he wished he had said before she was taken from him. It filled his heart to know that at least now he had closure with her.

The last person to speak to him was the one Killian dreaded most. How do you say goodbye to the person who meant most to you. The one who made him that man he was today. The one who taught him about good form, found him after he had been abandoned my their father and gave him a reason to live. Liam took his brother by the shoulder and gestured for him to follow. Taking Killian to the helm, ignoring the questions falling from his lips, Liam bent down and took off the front mounting. Turning the dial hidden within one quarter left, three quarters right and half way left again, he pushing it into the mounting, opening up a compartment that housed a small velvet bag containing the only family heirloom they had left.

'When you get out of this cursed place and should you ever find our ship again, what is inside should be given to Miss Swan.' The look on Liam's face was a knowing one, cheeky and sentimental at the same time. Clapping down on his shoulders, he spoke still managing in this serious moment to bring levity to the situation. 'Remember truth, honor and always good form. You have become a fine man with a story of true redemption. I will always regret not listening to you, putting my trust in a man I had met only a few time rather that a man of my blood. I know I have cause you pain that lingers with you still but know that I am proud.' His smile turned cheeky once again. 'I must say though, I'm quite shocked that your childhood fantasy came true.'

'What was that?' Killian was confused, not only by the sudden change in subject but he couldn't remember to what he was referring.

'The usual, fight the bad guy, save the princess, find true love. I thought they were childish notions but you were never one to give up a challenge.' Pulling him in for one last hug, they became brothers in arms once again.

'Sorry I can not follow you brother, not this time.' Drawing back. 'But we will see each other again. Just not quite so soon.' Taking one last look at the group, Killian left the ship, running up the docks as they faded from view, pulling out to sea. Following the sounds of Emma's voice that still carried through the air, Killian ran, drawing his blade. The fog around drew closer towards him, as whip like strands flickered out attempting to reach and pull him into the nothing. He knew not what was out there but history told him not to find out, anything that felt that off should be left alone. As he continued to run, a light began to pulse in the distance, flashing ever time he heard Emma's voice. The path before him started to climb, rising to the light. Some of the fog ahead congealed together to create unformed assailants attempting to block his way. The first few were not much of a challenge but the higher he climbed the more experienced and harder to defeat they became. Though they were made of the fog, Killian considered them to be figments of those he had failed or mistreated in life. His regrets and failing made real and fighting against him, wanting him to fall back and give up. Loosing his footing one managed to nick at his side, causing him to bleed.

'Can I get no reprieve from this bloody damnation?' Shouting to himself quickly dispatching the one who caught him. He made it to the top of the hill as the black tar from before formed in to something that looked like the Crocodile, giggling in his twisted manner. Lunging forward he never got chance to strike as the entity screamed out, changing form into a giant face rolling in on it's self before landing on the floor, bereft of life. Turning to the light Killian to hear her words and yet not. Feeling suddenly lighter and warmth in his heart he leaned forward and light became so bright he could see nothing, only hearing her last words.

'Come back to me.'

* * *

Emma came too again with Snow and David standing over her crying. Elsa stood next to them as she restrains Rumple in ice shackles attached to the nearest building. With no magic left in him they were placed just to keep him from running. More people had come out of they hiding places to join those who had watch fight. Most of the town stood back to allow some of the others to come to the front. Henry, Belle, Anna and Kristoff on one side, Marion, Robin, Roland and Regina from the other, all looking on at the couple still laying on the ground.

Emma sat up, pulling out the heart from under her coat to collective gasps from the crowd. It was not beating but the faint pulse of red light was still there and a little bigger than before. Emrys moves closer to Emma, kneeling down taking her free hand, placing it over the heart while the other hovered over Killian's head while muttering. He pulled his hand way with an impressed look on his face. Standing up he spoke to Emma but loud enough for all to hear.

'Killian was able to break from the Dark Ones control, even though he didn't have his heart because not only are you and Killian True Love's but Soul mates. Your connection is one unparalleled throughout the realms. A connection like this one happen once in a millennial. Emma as you are the product of true love so your heart is protected. When he began to crush the heart, you felt your soul mates pain so you protected it was well, though to be fair you were only protecting your own heart from the pain of loss. Your connection and emotion was so strong that you would have rather given your own life to save his, thus Killian's heart now has the same protection. Only you and him can take or put back each others heart now you have found each other.' Emma look at the man, the feeling she had was similar to the one she felt when handling the book that had lead her this far.  _This man must be the one in the book._

'The pulse we all felt was an act of true love, so all curses and spells in this town were broken save the Dark One, which is why the lady is no longer frozen and you' pointing at Henry and the others, 'have been released from the house you were stored in.' Bending again to Emma, Emrys ran his hands over her to recharged what very little magic she has left along with the physical wounds she had acquired. 'I would advise against this is the future Miss Swan, had you lost any more you would have died yourself.' Emma couldn't concentrate on anything but the heart in her hand. Opening them to get a better look at the heart, she could see the indentation left by Rumples fingers and the crack that formed down the middle. Emma tapped into her magic, that was now easier to access, and healed his heart but it didn't go back to normal.

'This connection you have works both ways.' He saw the confusion and loss in her face. 'He has to choose to come back, he has to fight. Where he has gone, it may not be possible to get back to you. The curse used to by than man had started to take affect. There is only one way of knowing if he can come back from the in-between. Believe Miss Swan.' Emrys took a step back giving her space as she put his heart back in his chest.

'Don't leave me Killian. Come back to me. I love you.'

Leaning, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Emrys is based on the look and sound of Jeremy Irons. I think he would make a great one. Lost chapter for the story to date. So much information to get in and yet in my plan it looked to be the shortest. Figures.
> 
> Comments feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P  
> Still trying to work this site out so any errors sorry.


End file.
